Letters From The Countries
by hetalialover8015
Summary: all of this started on on fine day, the world meeting was boring, so America had decided to tell everybody about his plan on letter writing to us! he also thought it would be a good idea for people to ask questions, that are based on whatever you want to
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello!~ I hope that you will give me reviews so that your favorite hetalia characters can accept letters from you and write back to you! Please stay tuned to read and your question will be answered, no matter how violent, sexual and, crack based! XD Hope you enjoy your answers, oh yeah and they will also be accepting comments and other fanbased reviews!**

"Alright so listen up! We should all start accepting letters, from other fans besides the people who wrote this!" America's voice boomed through the meeting room, getting a few nation's attention.

"Why the bloody hell would we want to accept letters from some, crazy people we don't even know?!" England interrupted, feeling a little under the weather.

"Ve! I think it's a wonderful idea! We can make pasta to celebrate!"

"Ja I agree with Italy, I think this would be a good way to talk to some nice people out in the fourth wall." Germany agreed, making it final.

Everyone cheered(well all but England and Romano) and left the meeting happily. Italy holding onto Germany's arm, China running away from Hong Kong(who was trying to claim China and Japan's for his people), America talking loudly about heros and being awesome, and Russia walking out of the room with his usual childish smile.

All of the countries, were now anxious to get there first letter or letters, based on what they are willing to ask.

At the next world meeting, everyone had taken their seats and were waiting on news about letters. Just then America burst I holding a letter for Canada.

"Dude Canada! You got a fucking letter bro-ha!" America shoved the letter in Canada's face, taking his seat soon afterwards.

Canada opened the letter slowly, a little nervous that everyone was watching him for once in his life.

_**Dearest Canada,**_

_**I really think that you are truly the kindest. I was just wondering what your favorite color was and who you have 'interests' in? could you please be kind enough as to write me back? I really think that you are cute!**_

_**P.S. I also put maple syrup in my coffee and tea!**_

_**~hetalialover8015**_

"So Canada? What does it say?" England asked, looking curious.

"Well it just asked what my favorite color was is all, nothing important!" Canada squeaked out, truly happy someone wrote him.

_Hello there hetalialover8015,_

_Well my favorite color is red, like my maple leaf. I thank you for calling me cute, and I'm glad you enjoy maple syrup as much as I do! Um as for my "interests", I prefer a certain red eyed, German by the name of Prussia. He is the only that actually notices me! I am also very glad that you have chosen me to be your favorite!_

_With love,_

_Canada_

Canada finished his letter with a blush spread on his face as he handed it to America to mail out.

"thanks eh."

"no problemo bro! im the hero remember?" America saud as he left the meeting to send the letter away.

**A/N: sorry for any Grammar mistakes, but I have no editor so these may be a little cracky! XD anyways please be sure to send reviews with questions to ask the countries!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again! So I really like some of these questions that I am getting! Thanks to all the readers out there, YOU ARE THE BEST!

"Dudes we totally got another letter. Sadly it's not for me more like the Magic trio and France." America said as he handed the letter to France and the Magic trio.

_**Dear Norway, Romania, and England,**_

_**I was wondering if you guys, being Norway and Romania, did magic with England? Also what do you guys think of each other? I love you Magic trio!**_

_**~gintama200**_

"Well what an odd question. I suppose I will write the letter then you tell me what you think." Norway said, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

**Dearest gimtama200,**

**Yes, we do indeed do magic with England, although he fails, of messes up all his spells. I think that Romania is over all a nice person to hang out with and cast spells that actually work. As for England, well, he is a stubborn fool, but he can be rather nice when he wants to be. I'm also glad that you like us Magic trio folks.**

**~Norway.**

"Now my letter is written, Romania it is your turn." Norway said in his usual non expression face.

"Alright." Romania said as he also grabbed paper.

_To gintama200,_

_Yes we have to do magic with the stubborn arse, England. He is part of our group, and if we kick him out like we have tried before, he will end up turning America into a kid again. As for what I think of the others well, I think they are alright in terms of being friends, but I do not like the fact when England messes up every spell he casts. I'm glad you like us, but please refrain from fangirling… it creeps me out just a little._

_~Romania_

'Alright my turn." England said already scribbling down something on his paper.

_**Dear gintama200,**_

_**I think that the others in my group are rather nice to me. They give me words of wisdom when I mess up, which is nice of them, but Romania can be kind of an arse sometimes. Thank you love, im glad you love our group, magic truly is the best.**_

_**~ England.**_

"Hey England there is one for me an you as well ohonhonhonhonhon~" France said in he=is weird French accent. (no offense out there)

"Bloody great.' England sighed as he read the letter to himself.

_**Dear England and France,**_

_**Do you guys still deny your love for one another?**_

_**~gintama200**_

"like bloody hell I love that frog!" England blurted out

**Dear gintama200,**

**I, France have no interest in that black sheep of Europe, although I wish I could have him in my bed just once. Anyway he might feel a little differently, if you know what I mean.**

**~France**

"bloody great my turn."

_Dear gintama200,_

_I have NO interest in that bloody git of a person. If you ask me he could as well go jump off a bloody building for all I care. Anyway, at one point I did have some feelings for him, but they passed and now I can't stand his guts._

_~England._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again old chaps! I assume you came back to see if your question was posted! Well good news I will be posting a few a day if there are enough review questions to go on! Oh and you can ask up to three characters a question at once.**

"Alright we have another letter guys!" America exclaimed happily.

"Hmm. Looks like this one is addressed to Canada, America, and I. wonder whom it's from?" England said as he took the letter from America's grasp and opened it.

He started reading it aloud, hoping to have answers from both after he read it.

_**Dear America, Canada, and England,**_

_**Hello my name is earth princess terra. I don't know you all too well, but from what I heard you guys are pretty cool. I was wondering what you thought of the name Melissa? Do you like it, or does it seem boring? Please give your honest opinion about this name.**_

_**Thanks again,**_

_**Earth princess terra.**_

"Dude, that name… sounds familiar." America exclaimed silently. Everyone was shocked to hear America so quiet, they thought he was sick.

"Well I think it's a nice name England. Can you tell her in the letter that I think the name is pretty?" Canada yelled slightly, making sure he was heard.

"of course, and her name means honey bee in Latin, so I like it, it's rather charming in fact." England said as he thought aloud.

"Well personally I hate the name! I don't like it because that girl is friends with the four wall of this story!" America shouted, feeling rather proud of his answer.

**Dearest earth princess terra,**

**Canada here says that your name seems rather pretty to him and that he is grateful you are friends with the author of this story. However, I England, think that your name is rather charming, being the fact that your name means 'honey bee' in Latin. Now please do not take offense to America's answer, but he says he hates your name, the reason for it being the fact that you are friends with the author of this and he wants her all to himself. He is so selfish at times.**

**Our wishes to you,**

**England, America, and Canada.**

"Now what did I tell you about being nice to our fans America?!" England shouted at America, who was now hiding behind the nearest nation, which happened to be Russia.

"Become one with Mother Russia, da?" Russia asked, putting on his best smile.

"AHHHHHH, nononononono! I learned, I learned! Please help me England!?" America yelped as he ran over to England, eyes huge from fright.

"Alright fine, never be rude to the fourth wall again." England said smacking America upside the head.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm glad that some of you like this idea of mine, even though it is crack.**

"Alright Russia and Prussia, you two have letters today." England said as he handed the two countries their letters.

"Why would anyone write to me, da?" Russia said as he opened his letter and grabbed paper.

_**Dear Russia,**_

_**Where did you get your pipe from? **_

_**~gintama200**_

"Why would you want to know something like that?" Russia said as he started writing on the paper in front of everyone.

_Dearest gintama200,_

_Well I guess you could say that I have my ways of getting what I want. Anyways my pipe comes from my houses bathroom sink.(the bathroom that I don't use of course.) now I have a question for you, will you become one with Mother Russia?_

_~Russia_

"There I think that should do it, yes?" Russia said, handing England his letter.

"THE AWESOME PRUSSIA HAS ALSO GOT A LETTER!" Prussia said, opening it and reading the letter while scribbling on a piece of paper.

_**Dear Prussia,**_

_**Why do you always annoy Hungary and Austria so much?**_

_**~gintama200**_

'KESESESE~ that's an easy question!'

_To the awesome gintama200,_

_Well that was a very east question. The reason why I want to annoy those two is because I like to see Hungary get angry at other people and me. Now with Austria, well that is just to fun! Kesesese~ he is so easy to get angry and I like to see him play that stupid piano he has when he is angry!_

_~The Awesome Prussia_

"Here take my awesome letter!" Prussia said loudly and left the room to go drink his beer.

"Alright so I have both of the letters and will send them soon. Hopefully we keep getting letters from the people out there." England said as he sat in his seat and waited for Germany to start the meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Hong Kong! You got a letter dude!" America yelled at the top of his lungs, handing Hong Kong the letter.

"Really?" Hong Kong said as he opened the letter and grabbed himself a piece of paper.

_**Dear Hong Kong,**_

_**What do you think of England? I mean I understand the eyebrows and all, but what about his "imaginary friends", do you see them or believe in them?**_

_**~gintama200**_

"what I interesting question." He muttered to himself as he started to write on his paper.

_Dearest gintama200,_

_England is a pretty interesting guy once you get to know him da ze~, but I would never claim his breasts for Hong Kong. Now his imaginary friends, hmm, well I believe that they are real, but I can't see them. Although I wish I could, that would really be an experience to tell all my brothers and sisters!_

_~Hong Kong_

"Send this letter soon da ze." Hong Kong , muttered once again as he handed his letter to America.

"No problem bro!" America said in his heroic voice as Germany started the meeting.

**A/N: Alright so this is going well so far. Not many people leave a question, which is fine, but the ones that I have been getting are really cool! So I hope that some of you will send some other cool questions! Make sure to REVIEW! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

" Oh my god we got a letter! Ve, nut it's for all of us." Italy clapped as he handed the letter to America.

"Alright! I'm gonna read this with my awesome hero voice!" America said as he opened the letter. The letter squirted ink out on America.

"What the fuck! That's not cool to prank the HERO!" he said as he threw the letter to England.

_**Dear everyone,**_

_**Do you like Harry Potter? If you do who is your favorite character, mine are the Weasley twins because they prank. I also love to prank so watch out for some of my letters.**_

_**P.S. Haha I got you America! That's for saying you hated my name Melissa.**_

_**~earth princess terra**_

"We all don't like that book, well besides England, so he can write the letter." Germany said as he face palmed, watching America freak out in the corner.

_Dearest earth princess terra, _

_Everyone but me, England doesn't like Harry Potter. As for my favorite character, I would have to say that would be the Weasley twins as well. Their pranks truly are the best. Nice job on pranking that arse America by the way, he deserved that for saying your name sucked and he didn't like it._

_~England and everyone else_

"Dude what the fuck did I do to deserve getting pranked?" America blurted out trying to wipe off his boomer jacket.

"ve, it is what you get for saying rude things to the people, America." Italy said as he ate more of his leftover pasta.

"Germany start the meeting." England said as he sat down and began to read his Harry Potter books.


	7. Chapter 7

" Oh my god we got a letter! Ve, nut it's for all of us." Italy clapped as he handed the letter to America.

"Alright! I'm gonna read this with my awesome hero voice!" America said as he opened the letter. The letter squirted ink out on America.

"What the fuck! That's not cool to prank the HERO!" he said as he threw the letter to England.

_**Dear everyone,**_

_**Do you like Harry Potter? If you do who is your favorite character, mine are the Weasley twins because they prank. I also love to prank so watch out for some of my letters.**_

_**P.S. Haha I got you America! That's for saying you hated my name Melissa.**_

_**~earth princess terra**_

"We all don't like that book, well besides England, so he can write the letter." Germany said as he face palmed, watching America freak out in the corner.

_Dearest earth princess terra, _

_Everyone but me, England doesn't like Harry Potter. As for my favorite character, I would have to say that would be the Weasley twins as well. Their pranks truly are the best. Nice job on pranking that arse America by the way, he deserved that for saying your name sucked and he didn't like it._

_~England and everyone else_

"Dude what the fuck did I do to deserve getting pranked?" America blurted out trying to wipe off his boomer jacket.

"ve, it is what you get for saying rude things to the people, America." Italy said as he ate more of his leftover pasta.

"Germany start the meeting." England said as he sat down and began to read his Harry Potter books.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh you three have a letter!" England said, handing the letter over to Estonia.

"We got a letter Latvia and Lithuania!" Estonia said as he opened the letter to read.

_**Dear Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania,**_

_**Hello! I have two questions for you. Do you ever try to escape from Russia?, and what are all of you guy's hobbies? Sorry if the first one makes Russia mad at you guys…**_

_**~MangasAndMaple**_

"I think we can answer this one together guys." Estonia said, grabbing paper to reply.

_Dear MangasAndMaple,_

_Yes we have tried to escape Russia before, but Latvia had to blab his mouth about our plans. Therefore we ended up getting punished, which wasn't very fun at all. My hobbies (Estonia) is baking and reading books. Latvia likes to read as well but more importantly he like to annoy us. Lithuania likes to bake and help his brother Poland, although I don't understand why those two are brothers, they are polar opposites._

_~ Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania_

With their letter written they gave it to Russia to mail. Russia gave them a creepy smile and headed to his seat, which would be sitting on Canada.


	9. Chapter 9

"England dude you totally have another letter!" America boomed, handing the letter over to him.

"Why thank you for making me go deaf America. Anyway I wonder who wrote me this time?" England said as he opened the letter.

_**Dear England, **_

_**I'm glad that you like the Harry Potter book like I do. Mt next question is who do you have a crush on?**_

_**~earth princess terra**_

England blushed at the question and began to grab a piece of paper. "Well I hope this answers her question. I'm not too sure that I should tell him for real yet."

_Dear earth princess terra,_

_I support the Harry Potter fanfictions as well. As for who I have a crush on, let's just say that he is American. I have fancied him for quite some time now, more than I ever have that frog, France. Thank you for writing to me once again._

_~England_

"Dude England why is your face all red and stuff?" America questioned as England sat down.

"Sod off America." England said and the G8 meeting began, America starting it because Germany called in sick at the last minute. That almost never happens, even for most countries, but I guess he had plans today.


	10. Chapter 10

"Another letter for Prussia." America said, feeling a little upset that his boomer jacket was ruined, due to the last letter.

"The awesome me will read it the! Suck it losers!"

_**Dear Prussia,**_

_**I understand that you are and albino, which is awesome, so doesn't the sun effect you in any way?**_

_**~gintama200**_

"I will answer this awesome question with an awesome answer!" Prussia exclaimed as he grabbed a piece of paper.

_To the awesome gintama200,_

_The sun does affect my AWESOME skin. That is why before I go out into the unawesome sun, I put a whole lot of that awesome sunscreen on. If I don't I burn like an unawesome lobster._

_~the awesome Prussia_

"There I think that will due to make an awesome letter for the awesome people." Prussia said handing a stray letter to Japan.

"Oh this letter is addressed to me." Japan said as he read it.

_**Dear Japan,**_

_**What do you think about your demons? Do you remember them?**_

_**~gintama200**_

"Demons… no not at all." Japan said as he grabbed paper and a stamp.

_Dear gintama200,_

_My demons are nice, for being demons, but I don't really remember them as much as I used too._

_~Japan_

"I will send that for you Japan!" Italy said bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Alright that's fine Ita-san" Japan said as he listened to Germany start the meeting.


	11. Chapter 11

"I seem to have another letter." Russia said as he opened it.

_**Dear Papa Russia,**_

_**I don't know if you or any of the other countries know that most of the cities and states have personifications too! My name is Zaria Braginski, but I'm more commonly known as Moscow. My brothers Saint Petersburg and Volgograd, wish you the happiest of times and we hope we get to meet soon. I do have one question though, why do you like tormenting the Baltics? It kind of makes it hard for the rest of us to make friends. We don't get to see Alaska much, but we hear she is very happy. If you're wondering we all, all being the other cities and states, live normal human lives. As of right now I live with Virginia, London, an Paris, but will soon be moving in with Alaska, Hawaii, Saint Petersburg, and Volgograd. How is your life been? Miss you and love you**_

_**~Zaria Braginski a.k.a Moscow**_

"What a lovely letter I have been written." Russia said as he grabbed a piece of paper and began to write what he thought.

_Dear Zaria Braginski a.k.a Moscow,_

_I indeed knew that cities and states had personifications, and am glad that my beloved Moscow wrote to me. I thank you for wishing me happy times, but what I need in order to be happy is sunflowers. They keep me calm and I don't feel like ripping off other countries heads. As for tormenting the Baltics, well they are easy to torture and it makes me happy when I don't have my sunflowers around. They only grow a certain time of year and when they are gone I fell upset. I can always vent my anger out on them. I'm sorry that it makes it hard for you to make friends, but that is the way of life. Da? I' so very glad to hear that Alaska is doing alright, and live normal human lives as well. Please be weary of the united state Hawaii, I don't want to have another cold war. Please come visit me whenever you are free, I'm happy to take you in for a few days. I miss you too and have fun with the new people you are going to live with._

_~Russia_

"I am done, start the meeting, da?" Russia said as he held his letter firmly.

"The meeting will come to order!" Germany screamed with his usual voice. (yes it seems that he was with Italy yesterday and couldn't come on special terms.)


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright Russia dude! You got another letter!" America said, handing the letter over and a package as well.

"I see someone has sent me a package as well, da?" Russia said opening the letter and reading it silently, childish smile put in place.

_**Dear Papa,**_

_**I received your letter and was happy to hear back from you. I understand your reasoning for tormenting the Baltics, I myself will sometimes let my anger get the better of me, but Paris has been me out. I find that if you think about something you love amd imagine yourself surrounded by that thing to calm you down. For me it's a pine forest covered in freshly fallen snow, for you I would guess it would be a field of sunflowers. I might be able to get my English professor to give me the notes to the next English lecture I have. It helps when you're the favorite. I might bring Saint Petersburg along with me, but Volgograd has work that he needs to do. Alright I'm going to pass the paper over to Saint Petersburg now.**_

_**Hi Dad! My name is Alexi Braginski, but I'm known as Saint Petersburg to everyone. I also love sunflowers, so with this letter I'm sending some to you. I hope they get there safely. What do you think about Scottish Literature? And have you read any? If not can you ask England about it? I have an exam on Scottish Literature and have no clue what to do! We love and miss you!**_

_**P.S. Totally ignore Alexi if you can, he is rather thick at times.**_

_**~Moscow and Saint Petersburg**_

" I'm glad to see my children are writing to me at my rough times here." Russia said as he opened the box and pulled out three sunflowers.

"Who would send someone sunflowers through the bloody mail?" England asked, cowering in fear when Russia smiled at him.

Russia grabbed a piece of paper and began to write to his children.

_Dear Moscow and Saint Petersburg,_

_I am glad to hear back from you Moscow, it really makes me happy at this time. I have tried to imagine myself in a field of sunflowers before, but things turned out to be dark there, so I stopped doing it. I have to tell you these World Meetings can be quite the trouble at times, but I like to see people work it out and not interfere with the process. I'm very glad that you are the favorite in your English lectures, keep up the good work! ^J^ Bring as many people as you like! I usually don't get many visitors and I have five spare rooms to fill, my house is quite big. _

_Saint Petersburg, oh my, thanks you for the sunflowers, that made me very happy. It is nice to hear from you because it has been a while since I've seen you guys. Scottish Literature you say? Well I think it is alright, but I don't find interest in it. No I haven't read any but I believe that England has. I suggest you write him a letter asking if he can help you, and if he doesn't, I'll force him to, yes? Please do well on your exam, I wish you the best of luck I can give! ^J^ Love you my children._

_~Russia_

" Alright ,the world meeting can come to an order! Please refrain from any comment until AFTER speeches!" Germany's voice boomed from the other end of the table. With that the meeting started making everyone groan in pain of being there.


	13. Chapter 13

"Russia you have another letter, but England has one too!" America said handed the two nations their letters.

"Why thank you America." England said as he looked over to Russia.

_**Dear Papa,**_

_**I met a new friend today, her name is Sydney. She's Australia's daughter. Tell England that he is a grandfather for me! Saint Petersburg, Alaska, Sydney, Paris, and I will be visiting you next month, hope you're ready! Saint Petersburg has been slaving over his textbooks non-stop. You were right about Hawaii, Alaska had to stop Hawaii and I from ripping each other's heads off the other day. I also understand why you stopped imagining your field of sunflowers, once right after World War 1 I went to my forest and saw D.C. there (he still scares me) and I wouldn't go back, Paris said that I became extremely cruel and violent. I believe the others said that was a contributing factor to the Soviet Union. I am very sorry. A warning, watch out for America, he is very power-hungry. Love and see you soon.**_

_**~Moscow**_

"My little sunflower shouldn't be sorry." Russia said already replying to the letter.

_Dear Moscow,_

_I am very glad that you made a new friend. I can't believe Australia has a daughter, he never talks about her. If I tell England that he is your grandfather, like America told him earlier, then he will ask for you to come visit. I don't want you, my sunflower, to end up eating his scones. They sent me to the hospital yesterday. The next world meeting will be in a month's time, so I might bring you to it. It will be an opportunity for you to see and learn from the other countries. Tell Saint Petersburg to take a break, I think he got the letter from him. I am glad you see why I don't go back to my happy place, you are not to blame for that though. As for America, if he comes near me or any of you, I will personally wipe him off the planet._

_~Russia_

"Oh boy, I think this letter is from one of Russia's children." England said reading the letter silently.

_**England,**_

_**My name is Saint Petersburg, and I have a question for you. So you see I have this exam due on Scottish literature and I figured that since you're Scotland's brother you would be able to help me. If not I understand and I'm sorry I took up your time.**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**~Saint Petersburg**_

"I don't see why I can't help him." England said replying to his best ability.

_Dear Saint Petersburg,_

_Well there is no need to thank me, I'm quite glad you asked though. Now the Scottish Literature that I have read has been interesting, and for your paper I suggest writing about how it makes my brother interesting. The way they write is very suttle and well thought out._

_Glad to help you_

_~England and Flying Mint Bunny_

"Well the meeting will continue next month, please be here and bring anyone you'd like." Germany said packing up his papers.


	14. Chapter 14

"Russia you have a letter and so do I ." England said handing the letter over and sitting himself down.

"Thank you England, this means you will become one with me yes?" Russia said eying his note.

"Bloody hell Russia! I don't want to become one with you!" England screamed and ran over to sit by America.

"Well let's see who wrote me this time." England said opening the letter and reading it.

_**England, **_

_**I would like to thank you for helping me out. With the advice you gave me I was able to receive an 'A' on my exam, which I have never done before. Your daughter London will be accompanying us to come and see you sometime during the next month. I just thought I would give you a fair warning. **_

_**Thank you,**_

_**~Saint Petersburg**_

"Well what a lovely surprise." England said writing on a blank sheet of paper.

_Dear Saint Petersburg,_

_I am glad that you got an A on your paper. It pays to have a brother that taught you his ways. London is coming you say? Well I would like to have a letter from her to tell her where abouts before she gets here. She is going to have to deal with America though, tell her I am deeply sorry. Thank you for writing to me, not many people do._

_~England_

"Was that Saint Petersburg England?" Russia asked, seeming to be upset.

"I helped him with his exam and he happened to get an A on it. He also told me that London is visiting." England said.

"Alright then. Well time to read my letter!" Russia exclaimed, opening the letter carefully.

_**Dear Father,**_

_**Hello father my name is Volgograd, I go by Volgograd because my human name is Stalin and I don't like that very much. I am deeply sorry that I am unable to come see you. A warning to the wise watch out for Moscow's boy toy Paris, he will do anything Moscow says, including some not very nice pranks. Moscow may not like Hawaii too much, but she happens to be one of my best friends and we have always gotten along, truthfully Moscow doesn't get along well with any of America's kids. The other day Moscow stole one of Alexi's text books and he chased her around for an hour before they started an all out fist fight. It took Paris, London, Berlin, Sydney, Hawaii, Alaska, and myself to brake them apart. She then went on to tell us, "Well that's one way to take a break." I cannot help but to guess that you had a part in that. I will ask you to please be careful of riling her up when she comes to see you, she tends to lose her temper very easily, and it's never pretty.**_

_**I miss and love you,**_

_**Volgograd**_

_**P.S. With this I am sending you some of the sunflowers I grow in my garden at home**_

"Well I did tell her to just tell him to take a break, not steal his textbook." Russia sighed as he grabbed paper.

_Dear Volgograd,_

_Your human name is normal for Russia, please do not feel bad about how it sounds. I do not mind that you can't come, with Moscow bringing her friends along all I have left is the basement and my room. Don't worry about Paris, I will put him in the basement for a few days, if I have to. He will follow my rules to my house, I am not afraid of sending him home. As for Moscow stealing Saint Petersburg's books, I had told her to tell him to take a break, not steal his books so he couldn't study. So yes I guess that would be my fault in some way, I'm sorry. Also if Moscow can't get along with America's children, please let her know that I will be happy to pay a visit to her myself. I have already told her that I don't want another Cold War starting between me and America. If I do anything to upset Moscow while she is here then she will have to know that I will take her friends home, I don't want to sound mean but I do try my best as a parent to discipline someone when something bad happens. Thank you for these beautiful sunflowers, they truly are the best when they are grown by loving hands. _

_~Russia_

"Alright let the meeting begin, I have no time to waste today." Germany said, coughing at the last part.

"PASTA!" Italy said and the meeting began.


	15. Chapter 15

"Russia dude you have another letter." America said smirking.

"Another?" Russia questioned before opening the letter to read.

_**Dear Russia, if you could become one with three Nations, who would those three be? **_

_**Love, ~Hungary101.**_

"I like this question~." Russia said, scaring everyone in the room.

_Dear Hungary101,_

_I would want America, England, and China to become one with me. Sadly they are scared of me and I think England has a thing for America._

_~Russia_


	16. Chapter 16

"Alright letters for Russia, France, And England." America said, feeling left out because he hasn't gotten a letter since he was inked.

"Thank you America, I appreciate the soft voice today." England said opening his letter.

_**Dear Father,**_

_**I should introduce myself before I write this, my name is Victoria Kirkland but I am more commonly known as London. If America is like any of his children then I should have no trouble with him. I can't wait to see you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**~London.**_

"Well I guess I will have to make scones then." England said grabbing paper and writing.

_Dearest London,_

_I can't wait for you to come visit me. I must say this was a lovely surprise. If America's kids eat burgers and slurp down cola I feel as though you should be used to him. could you get one of his kids to write to him, he's been feeling under the weather about not getting any of these? _

_~England_

"Oh my little boy has sent me a letter, how fond of him~." France said opening his letter and reading it.

_**Papa,**_

_**It is I, Deon Bonnefoy, the one and only Paris! And of course your eldest son. I am having trouble with this girl I like, I have known her for a very long time but I don't know if she likes me back. I don't really want to do anything to drastic because that could easily ruin our friendship! Please help.**_

_**~Paris**_

"I can help you my little child!~" France said dramatically scribbling at a piece if paper.

_Dear Deon,_

_I am glad that you finally wrote your father, I have been waiting for some time now. You should let the girl come to you, just don't do everything she says so she knows you are your own person. She will soon be in your trap of love, also get some of America's disgusting children to write him, the meetings are boring when he is sad._

_~Papa France_

"I hope this letter is not like the last one." Russia said as he read his letter calmly.

_**Dear Papa,**_

_**I know you said not to start another Cold War but truly I think Hawaii deserved it, she pushed me into the deep end of the pool when she knew I couldn't swim!**_

_**Father, it is me Stalin. You can never tell when Moscow is truly mad, she is more passive aggressive than anything and that is what worries me the most. When she got back at Hawaii she left her bedroom window open and then herded a whole swarm of bees into Hawaii's room. Hawaii couldn't do anything because she had no proof Moscow did it.**_

_**We love and miss you,**_

_**~Zaria and Stalin**_

"There really is going to be another War…" Russia said grabbing paper and scribbling angrily on it.

_Dear Zaria and Stalin,_

_First off I am very disappointed in you Zaria, putting bees in someone's room is not very kind to the sunflowers or the people that are in that room. I don't care if she did something first that is not very good behavior, I don't want to have to take your room away just so that I can give it to someone else. Stalin thank you for telling me about her aggression problems, I will kindly keep her there if this behavior continues._

_~Russia_

"Let the meeting begin." America said, sitting in his chair.


	17. Chapter 17

"England you have a letter."America said, still feeling down.

"Thank you." England said opening the letter to read.

_**Dear England,**_

_**I have a few questions for you. First, why don't you talk to Alfred (America) anymore? Second, why must you not carry a weapon with you? Magic isn't even considered one!**_

_**~Ghost of Truth**_

"That is a bizarre question!" England said grabbing paper and writing on it neatly.

_Dearest Ghost of Truth,_

_I do to talk to America! He is the only country that can stomach my cooking I kind of fancy him. for your second answer, I do carry a weapon with me, I carry a dagger, I just happen to hide it so America doesn't want to use it. Magic is amazing, don't ever doubt it!_

_~England_

"Let's start the meeting" America said.


	18. Chapter 18

"Austria you have a letter." America said still blue about not having any letters given to him.

"A letter for me? Okay I can accept it." Austria said opening his letter and reading it.

_**Dear Austria,**_

_**How did you feel about Holy Rome's death and what did you think about Romano**_?

_**~gintama200**_

"Good question."

_Dear gintama200,_

_I did feel a little sad when the Holy Roman Empire passed, but I had to keep strong for Italy. Romano is a bad mouth, but when he wants to, he can be nice. He only shows it to Italy, no one else._

_~Austria_

"Let the meeting BEGIN~" Italy said.


	19. Chapter 19

"Alright Russia, France, you have letters!" Italy said in place of America, who was sulking in the corner.

"I will read mine first, yes?" Russia said opening the letter to read.

_**Dear Russia, **_

_**I'm sure things will work out! I will support you till the end! Don't give up, and thank you for answering. **_

_**Love, **_

_**~Hungary 101**_

"I will make them work out." Russia said to himself. He grabbed paper and began to write.

_Dear Hungary101,_

_I will make things work out, I can use my sheer size and scariness to accomplish my goals. You are very welcome for answering._

_~Russia_

"Oh my, such good questions." France beamed as he read his letter.

_**Dear France, **_

_**Exactly what do you do in your free time, and if Austria, Italy and England would come over for a forced sleepover party, what would you do? **_

_**Love, **_

_**~Hungary 101.**_

"France grabbed paper and began to write quickly.

_Dear Hungary101,_

_I usually do a lot of flirting and mess with England. Now for your second question, well I would just talk to Italy and Austria. As for England, let's just say I will hide in his bedroom closet. Once he is near the closet I will do things to him. Ohonhonhonhon~_

_~France_

"Let the meeting begin." America said still sad about not getting any letters.


	20. Chapter 20

"America you have a letter." England said, thanking his child and everyone else they got one of his kids to write him.

"Awesome dudes!" America said opening the letter and reading it.

_**Hey Dad,**_

_**It's me D.C. but everyone calls me Mickey, well everyone but Moscow. :'( I'm sorry about not writing to you but I've been really busy trying to keep Hawaii and Moscow from killing each other. Which is really hard by the way. I actually have a crush on Moscow, but so does Paris and that makes our friendship a little tense. Moscow isn't like her father at all by the way, and we're really good friends. Maybe you should give Russia another chance. Well I might tag along with a group of them and come see you!**_

_**Love you,**_

_**~Mickey!**_

"AHHH YEAH! One of my kids wrote to me!" America cheered as he started writing on a piece of paper.

_Dear Mickey,_

_Moscow you say? Well what does she call you? I'm sure Moscow will choose you over Paris, French people smell like cheese and frog legs. Hawaii can fend off Moscow I'm sure of it, so please keep sending letters! Like hell will I give that commie bastard another chance! This is a really tender subject for us right now, he still wants me to become one with him! I'm Like England better, but if we get to see him you can call him Iggy!_

_~America_

"Alright let the meeting BEGIN~" America boomed, back to his normal self.


	21. Chapter 21

"America you have another letter!" Italy chirped sitting down in his seat.

"Sweet!"America said opening the letter and reading it.

_**Dear America, **_

_**How do you feel about England, and what would you do if McDonalds disappeared?**_

_**Love,**_

_**~ Hungary 101**_

"What kinda question is that?!" America boomed writing on his sheet of paper.

_Dear Hungary101,_

_How do I feel about England you ask? Well I personally love him, he is so awesome! If you ever ask about McDonalds being gone again, so help me I will die!_

_~America_

"Let the meeting begin." England said in a calm voice.


	22. Chapter 22

"France, England you two have letters." Italy said handing them there letters and sitting next to Germany.

"My child loves me, how nice." France said reading his letter.

_**Papa,**_

_**Thank you for the advice. My other friend has a crush on this same person and that makes it kind of hard. Especially when she lets on absolutely nothing about who she likes. I'm the city of love and I feel like I'm failing at love.**_

_**~Paris**_

"My my my, looks like someone needs advice again." France said, grabbing paper and a pencil

_Dear Paris,_

_You are welcome for the advice but please, make sure to follow it. I heard Moscow can be pretty mean at times. I am also glad that you are falling in love, but please be careful, love can hurt you. I also think I figured out who else likes Moscow, is it America's son D.C.? the boy seems nice so I would try to be the best of friends until she chooses which one she wants. That is normal for girls to not show who they fancy write away._

_~France_

"I have to write back to my daughter, she needs me now." England said reading his letter silently.

_**Dear Father,**_

_**I can't wait to see you. Yes America's kids are exactly like America, well all but D.C. Everyone says I am absolutely horrible at cooking but I think I am great. Do the other countries say the same about you?**_

_**Love,**_

_**~London**_

"Glad to hear one of his children are decent." England whispered to himself as he grabbed a piece of paper and began to write.

_Dearest London,_

_What is D.C. like? Yes, everyone says that my cooking is horrible, but I like it and America eats it. Would you like me to make you some scones for when you come visit me? I'll make them from scratch just for you. I am also glad that one of America's kids is decent and doesn't eat that slop of a food, burgers._

_~England_

"LET THE MEETING BEGIN!" Germany's voice yelled through the room.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey Hungary, you have a letter." America boomed, almost ready to sit down.

"My very first letter! I'm so excited!" Hungary cheered, opening the letter and reading it.

_**Dear Hungary,**_

_**If you could make someone marry you, who would it be and why?**_

_**Love, **_

_**~Hungary 101**_

" I have the perfect person!"

_Dear Hungary101,_

_Thank you for asking me this wonderful question! I would really like to marry Austria! He is so kind and smart, plus I like the music he plays!_

_~Hungary_


	24. Chapter 24

"Alright so England, America, and France have letters today." Germany said handing the letters out.

"Awesome!" America cheered as he opened his letter and began to read.

_**Hey Dad, **_

_**Hey it's me Hawaii! Moscow really isn't that bad a person but for some reason I really hate her. She calls us by our State and City names. She doesn't fight with fists but with nasty little tricks. The first day we met she was talking to Alaska about how Russia was doing and something overcame me and I pushed her into the pool, that night (I know it was her despite what everyone else says) she came into my room and opened my bedroom window and that morning my room was covered in bugs!**_

_**~Hawaii**_

"Well this is interesting." America said grabbing paper and writing quickly.

_Dear Hawaii,_

_If Moscow isn't that bad then why do you get angry at her? I'm glad she doesn't hurt people physically, but would like for you to try and work on your friendship with her. I know ever since the cold war Russia and I have been a little tense, but that doesn't mean that you two can't be friends. If I ever hear that you pushed Moscow into a pool again, I will come and visit you, id that clear? I'm trying to be more responsible like England told me to, but I want you to call him Iggy! Also all this fighting is getting on Russia's nerves and he is becoming very tense, he keeps staring at me and asking me to become one with him. (Of course I said no, I don't like him like that, ya' know?)_

_With love and Hamburgers,_

_~America_

"That should do it, I think?" America said shoving the letter in his pocket to mail later.

"I guess London likes to write her father." England said reading the letter in a whisper.

_**Dear Father, **_

_**D.C. is really nice but serious, and doesn't like slackers. Which makes me wonder why he likes Moscow. Yes I would love to be able to eat some of your scones when I come to visit. The reason why D.C. doesn't eat McDonald's burgers is because Moscow makes the best burgers you will ever taste and they are low in fat, which makes them even better. **_

_**Love, **_

_**~London**_

"Oh boy, love problems."

_Dearest London,_

_I am glad that D.C. takes things seriously, but still the burger part bothers me. As of why he likes Russia's child is anyone's guess. I heard that France's child, Paris has the same problem, you know with liking Moscow. I'm glad you'd like some of daddy's scones! I will make as many as you can fit in you!_

_With love, _

_~England _

"Wow he is telling me something I already knew." France mumbled reading his letter.

_**Papa, **_

_**Was I really that obvious even over a letter? Oui, Moscow can be nasty, she has anger issues like her father, but that is outshined by her kindness and caring heart. Oui D.C. does have a crush on Moscow, but I am worried, it has been tense between those two since the Cold War but she has been warming up to him faster and faster. Also girls don't always hide who they fancy isn't always the case, with Hawaii, well she seems to obsessed with having Dublin marry her. I think he is scared of her. **_

_**~Paris**_

" I will answer with pride!"

_Dear Paris,_

_Yes, you were very obvious in your last letter, which made it kind of fun to write back to you. I have heard that Moscow gets her temper from her Russian father, which scares me a little. If you say that is what masks the dark side, then so be it. I will not be one to tell you differently, unlike England does to America. If they have been tense, then why don't you just swoop her off her feet now? I'm sure that D.C. hasn't tried much to get her attention, mostly because he is American. Yes that can be the case sometimes with women, but please do tell, who is this Dublin guy Hawaii fancies? Tell her to lay off of Moscow for a while, Russia has tried to rape America about seven times already because of these fights Moscow and Hawaii have been having. (That scares me too!)_

_Love you my son,_

_~France_

"With all letters out of the way, I would like to start the meeting. Russia quit trying to rape America already!" Germany boomed through the meeting room, which signaled the start of the meeting.


	25. Chapter 25

"Russia, Franc, and America, you have letters."

"Thanks" Russia said opening his letter and reading it.

_**Dear Papa, **_

_**Good luck.**_

_**Hope you survive,**_

_**~Stalin**_

"I won't need good luck." Russia mumbled grabbing paper and writing his response.

_Dear Stalin,_

_You will be happy to know that I don't need good luck to survive. I'm going to have to have plenty of sunflowers, and lots of Vodka. Please tell me none of them like Vodka or are too young? I also completed my goal of getting America to become one with me. (through force though.)_

_~Russia_

"Why is he so secretive, that child." France mumbled, reading his letter.

_**Papa, **_

_**I'll tell you when I get there. **_

_**~Paris**_

"Well I can't wait, I have to know."France said, grabbing paper and writing his response.

_Dear Paris,_

_Why can't you just tell your father who his parents are? I'm sure that I could ask someone else, but o trust you more._

_~France_

"Yes, I'm glad that worked, not for me though." America said reading his letter.

_**Hey Dad, **_

_**Since you replied to Hawaii she has been getting better with Moscow.**_

_**~See you soon, **_

_**~D.C.**_

"Wow, I'm really glad that is working out!" America said grabbing paper and writing really fast.

_Dear D.C., _

_I'm glad that that problem is fixed, but the one about Russia and I, isn't. just yesterday, Russia came to my house and Kidnapped me. He said he was making me become one with him. Is that considered rape? Anyways let's just say that I am looking forward to you coming to see me. Do you like burgers, cause I could make you some! Russia gave some special meat that he says tastes way better, I've tried it too! _

_Love you,_

_~America_

"LET THE MEETING BEGIN! RUSSIA STOP RAPING AMERICA!" Germany boomed, getting Russia to stop raping America, who was now crying on England's shoulder.


	26. Chapter 26

"Russia, France, England, and America! You guys have letters!" Italy said passing them out and sitting down.

"I am sure that this is from my child." Russia said opening and reading his letter.

_**Dear Father,**_

_**Congrats. **_

_**~Stalin**_

"I assume he is busy." Russia said grabbing paper, and writing a response.

_Dear Stalin,_

_Thank you! I want you to get Moscow to right to me, okay?_

_~Russia_

"Alright it is my turn, hope that it is nothing serious." France said reading his letter and grabbing paper for his response.

_**Papa, **_

_**One of Dublin's parents are Ireland. What has been going on there? D.C. and Moscow have gotten really close and you don't see one without the other!**_

_**~Paris**_

_Dear Paris,_

_Interesting. Let me tell you a secret, America has been raped several times my Russia. Yes I know that seems drastic, but this might be the cause of Moscow falling for D.C. I am sorry to tell you this as well, but as long as Russia keeps raping America, they will be together._

_~France_

"Alright my turn, although I don't feel like writing right now."America said opening and grabbing paper for his letter's response.

_**Dad!, **_

_**What's going on? Moscow and D.C. have been joined at the hip! It's scaring me!**_

_**~Hawaii**_

_Dear Hawaii,_

_I'm sorry it is scaring you, but Daddy might have something to do with that. I have been raped countless times by Russia! You have to tell the others okay! I am starting to hate myself and can't continue like this. Iggy is only so much help right now, so please send me letters every day? _

_~America_

"I guess I'll have to tell London about this soon" England said reading his letter and paper to reply.

_**Dear Father,**_

_**Everyone is worried. Moscow and D.C. are acting like they are dating! D.C. is extremely happy about that but Paris is pulling his hair out in anger!**_

_**Please help, **_

_**~London**_

_Dear London,_

_France may not have told Paris yet but America is being raped at home, world meetings, and now at the hospital. Russia is the one doing this to America. I can only support and comfort him a little, which is quite difficult. Can you please tell D.C. to break it off, I am positive that is why Russia keeps doing this?_

_~England_


	27. Chapter 27

"America you have a letter, love." England said softly, as not to make him cry.

"Thanks Iggy." America said, earning a scowl from England.

_**Dear Dad, **_

_**No that is not rape. That actually helped me out with Moscow! Russia isn't that bad! **_

_**Love you, **_

_**~Mickey**_

"I think it is rape, no matter if I'm helping or not." America said grabbing paper and writing quickly.

_Dear Mickey,_

_I think it is rape, but I can't tell you are wrong. This connection between you and Moscow is making me sick. I am at home right now with England. He has to take care of me because I can't walk or eat. Russia is taking this out of hand and I'm starting to lose spirit in myself, which means I could possibly not be alive when you come and visit._

_Love you,_

_America (I'm not the hero anymore)_


	28. Chapter 28

"Russia, England, and America, you have letters." Japan said handing them their letters.

"Russia opened his and read it, with a creepy smile, looking at America.

_**Dear Papa,**_

_**No one will tell me what is going on! D.C. keeps following me everywhere, and it's really starting to scare me! Yesterday he sent Paris to the hospital and is not letting me go see him! I knew America was power hungry, but that is nothing compared to D.C. He is coming over here I have to go!**_

_**Love you and don't do anything too drastic,**_

_**~Moscow**_

"Drastic, why would I do that." Russia said, writing a response.

_Dear Moscow,_

_This is all probably happening because I have finally become one with America! Is this not exciting? I will tell you this, Americans love to fight back so if you try to get D.C. off your back he might try and keep you at his place. I have also made America sick with you two always being together. He only comes to the meetings to get notes and his letters then he leaves. I thought you liked D.C. though? He sent Paris to the hospital, well good for him, I do not like French capitals, nor the country._

_~Mother Russia_

"London must have a problem." England said opening his letter. He also grabbed paper to respond.

_**Dear Father,**_

_**It's basically all out war here! Yesterday Paris was talking to Moscow and D.C. sent him to the hospital! I knew D.C. was violent but I never thought that he would send his own brother to the hospital. D.C. isn't letting Moscow out of his sight and I've never seen the poor girl so terrified (more so than during the Cold War), she won't stop shaking! He took her phone and hid it somewhere (Still trying to find it) and won't let anyone talk to her. She was almost unable to hand me her letter before he came back in the room! He's scaring everyone! **_

_**Love,**_

_**~London**_

_Dear London,_

_I can't believe that D.C. of all capitals would send someone to the hospital. You need to tell him that his father is sick, he can't sleep either. I'm really starting to worry about Moscow now though, you need to find some way to keep her safe. America is really wanting a letter from his son right now so could you please tell D.C. to write him a letter? If you know magic cast a spell on D.C. to at least give you time to get Moscow away from him. I also think there is something America has not told me about when he is at home sleeping? Can you ask Hawaii about it?_

_~England_

America opened his letter slowly, grabbing paper as he did so.

_**Hi Dad,**_

_**Alright I'm really worried now. D.C. has become extremely violent and won't let anyone near Moscow! He sent Paris to the hospital because he was talking to her! She has asked no one to intervene and that she will take care of it... but it's only a matter of time before he becomes violent with her. I'm really scared now.**_

_**~Hawaii**_

_Dear Hawaii,_

_D.C. has never had anger issues so this is new. I want you to be the hero for Moscow, try getting everyone else to help you too. I don't want Moscow to think I'm power hungry when I'm sick. Whenever those two are together I get sick. I can't go to the full World Meetings, I have to come in grab my letters and notes then leave. Have D.C. send me a letter to distract him from Moscow, then whenever he is writing take Moscow to your place in Hawaii. She won't get hurt and if I have to I'll come down myself. I know this may sound a little bad but, Russia has found me when I'm sleeping at home and keeps raping me so please get Moscow away from him! PLEASE!_

_~America_


	29. Chapter 29

"Russia, England, and America, and France you have letters." Japan said handing them their letters.

Russia opened his, having no regret about what is happening.

_**Dear Papa,**_

_**Do you know what happens when two countries become one? Well I do. The two countries become one country with one personification. Same thing happens with the capitals. One personification, one capital. It seems that you are still strong, so that means America will die or fade away, and the way things are going here, the same thing will happen to Moscow. She. Is. Going. To. Die.**_

_**Just thought that was something you might like to know,**_

_**Saint Petersburg**_

Russia wrote a quick response

_Dear, Saint Petersburg,_

_She is dying! No, I have to start another fight to solve this problem. America is fading really fast, he can't come here anymore because he can't walk and he isn't eating as well! Get London to use a spell to help Moscow live a little longer. I have to start another war against America, hopefully this will help Moscow live._

_~Russia_

"London must have a problem." England said opening his letter. He also grabbed paper to respond.

_**Dear Father,**_

_**We were finally able to get Moscow away from D.C. but that has barley done any good. Moscow is getting weaker and weaker. We called Beijing to come look her over but he won't tell anyone but Saint Petersburg and Paris what is going on with her. Paris even though he has a broken collarbone and arm won't leave her side, and he can barley leave her bed. She also isn't able to stomach much food.**_

_**Just thought you would like an update,**_

_**~London**_

_Dear London,_

_Moscow must be fading, make sure you feed her liquids and please keep D.C. away. I have America to deal with, he is having the same problem that Moscow is having. I'm really worried for the both of you and Paris. He must be really worried right now and is not eating too?_

_~England_

America opened his letter slowly, grabbing paper as he did so.  
_**Hey Dad,**_

_**Hawaii said you wanted me to write to you. During these past weeks I have felt more powerful. Do you have any clue why that is?**_

_**GTG,**_

_**~Mickey**_

_Dear Mickey,_

_I'm afraid that you won't ever see me again, I am fading. I won't be c country again, and I won't see all of you beautiful states. Russia has become one with America, which means he is your father now. I'll always love you guys, no matter what happens, take care of your brothers and sisters. LEAVE MOSCOW THE FUCK ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_

_~America_

England looked around the room to find Russia ready to beat the shiz out of America.

"I want my Moscow to live!" Russia shouted, punching America in the face. America turned quickly and smashed Russia's head into the ground. Russia was now knocked out and America felt stronger, like he was regaining himself.

"I want my life back. Looks like I got it." America spat out and went into the meeting room. France was nowhere to be seen.

_Dear Paris,_

_I am afraid your father is not here at the time. I have gained back strength and so should your love interest._

_~AMERICA_


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Alright guys sorry for this being updated so late. I was attacked by a cat and got an infection in my hand, therefore making it impossible for me to type anything. Without further ado more letters!**

"England you have a letter!" Italy said handing him the letter.

England opened it, unsure what was inside.

_**Dear Father, **_

_**What happened? Moscow has been getting better but at a slow rate. Paris wasn't eating for a while but Moscow has been encouraging him. The lot of us are watching them closely, it's mostly in fear. Last time something like this happened it was during WWII and Paris was fading. After he got better Moscow and Paris attacked Berlin and almost killed him. We are rather afraid the same will happen with D.C. I will keep you updated.**_

_**Love your very relieved daughter,**_

_**~London**_

England quickly grabbed paper and responded with:

_Dear London,_

_America beat up Russia in the middle of the night. He is slowly getting better as well as Moscow I see. D.C. should be back to normal by now, but I am counting on you and the rest of the bunch to prevent any fights from happening. America has told me that D.C. is sweet and sensitive, so if they attack him they might make him feel a little bad, although he didn't know what he was doing. I am pretty sure that is they do attack him you would send a letter to me or America about it. Now I will say this one time, Russia is suffering from a broken back and nose, you MUST not tell his children. I do not want them to freak out and come attack America. He was defending himself and Russia hit him first._

_~England(Father)_


	31. Chapter 31

"The Nordic five you have a letter." America said handing them the letter and sitting down. They all grabbed paper for their response as they read their letter.

_**Dear Nordic Five,**_

_**What do you all think of each other? **_

_**Love, **_

_**~Hungary101**_

_Dear Hungary101,_

_Hi it's me Denmark! I think that Norway is a little cranky like, all the time! Sweden, well lets me just say that he is rather scary, like Russia. Finland is fun to boss around and make him pay for things like BOOSE. Iceland is well more of the shy type, and as of myself well I carry a huge axe around, so I'm AWESOME!_

_~Denmark_

_Dearest Hungary101,_

_Hello it's me Finland. It is nice of you to write to us, including Mr. Sweden. I guess you could say that Mr. Denmark is the bossy type, always trying to win free drinks out of everyone. Mr. Sweden is pretty quiet and keeps to himself, although he is quite scary! Mr. Norway is really aggressive when it comes to Mr. Denmark, but is pretty nice to me. Mr. Iceland is himself, he is quiet and keeps to himself most of the time._

_~Finland_

_Dear hungary101,_

_Nice._

_~Sweden_

_Dear Hungary101,_

_Why do you want to know about what we think of each other? I don't really care what they think oof me because I can beat them up if I want._

_~Norway_

_Hey Hungary101,_

_Well over all they are pretty nice to me and things don't get out of hand. I am glad you wrote to us, although I only saw Sweden write one word. He doesn't talk much and I guess same goes for his letters._

_~Iceland_


	32. Chapter 32

"America, Denmark, you two have letters!" Italy cheered as he handed them their letters.

America opened his and grabbed paper for his reply.

_**Dear America,**_

_**The only question I have for you is why must you be part of Awesome Trio?**_

_**~ A MLP FiM Comicperson**_

_Dear A FiM Comisperson,_

_Well get this in your head, I'M THE HERO! I am in the Awesome Trio because a HERO is always awesome! Don't forget this, it is important._

_~AMERICA THE HERO_

Denmark was already reading his with an angered expression and grabbed at his pen and paper nervously.

_**Dear Denmark,**_

_**I understand that you carry an axe for a weapon, why? What does that rusty, old axe do that makes you awesome?**_

_**~A MLP FiM Comicperson**_

_Dear A FiM Comicperson,_

_I carry around that old, rusty __**axe **__because it was a present from my Father. That __**axe**__ makes me awesome because it shows how strong I am compared to that __**idiot**__ America. I wish that you would not call my axe old and rusty, it hurts my Man feelings you know._

_~Denmark_


	33. Chapter 33

"America you have yourself another letter." England said handing him the letter with distaste.

_**Dear America,**_

_**You do know that England carries a small dagger, right?**_

_**~A MLP FiM Comicperson**_

"Iggy why does this person say you carry a dagger with you?" America asked grabbing a paper and writing quickly

"That's none of your business twat! I told that girl to keep QUIET!" England yelled the last word, causing Italy to jump.

_Dear A MLP FiM Comicperson,_

_NO! I had __**NO**__ idea he had a dagger! Did he tell you where he hides it? If he didn't ask him in a letter them tell me so I can find and play around with it! I bet he told you not to doubt the power of magic too huh? Well I don't fall for it!_

_~AMERICA THE HERO!_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Dear Father,**_

_**Everything is more or less peaceful. Moscow has been getting really bad migraines, but we think that might be because of the riots, seeing as Kiev is getting then as well. Volgograd almost found the last letter you sent me so Hawaii, Alaska, and I have been going around and either burning or shredding the old letters.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**~London**_

"I'm glad she wrote to me again." England said grabbing paper.

_Dear London,_

_She has? That's common after almost fading though. I wouldn't worry too much, as soon as she is at full strength again they will disappear. I can't believe how far you guys are going on getting rid of the letters, although it is a huge help. Please don't get caught. I also sense that you have messed up a spell, which has caused someone's hair to change colors right? That will wear off in a few days._

_Love you,_

_~England and flying mint bunny_

_**Hey Dad, **_

_**I'm really sorry about how I was acting, I don't know what came over me. I have been wanting to go apologize to Paris and Moscow but everyone is trying to stop us from seeing one another. Do you know why that is? **_

_**Love,**_

_**~Mickey**_

"Wow so thoughtful." America whispered

_Dear Mickey,_

_It's alright little dude! All I care about is that you are safe now. I think England told them to protect you so that they don't try and almost kill you. Please try and be safe around them. Can I tell you a secret? I broke Russia's back and nose when he hit me. You can't tell his children and be sure to burn this after you read it._

_~AMERICA THE HERO_

_**Papa, **_

_**Both Moscow and I have been getting better and quite the bit closer. I have a feeling that sometime in the next week I shall proclaim my love to her. **_

_**~Paris**_

_Dear Paris,_

_That is great that you two are getting along now. Please let D.C. apologize to Moscow. The guilt that he is feeling is causing America to feel headaches. He said that D.C. didn't know what he was doing and that Russia was the one that caused D.C.'s power drive. Yes Russia has caused that by raping America several times, which also caused Moscow to fade away._

_~France_

_**Dear Papa, **_

_**My migraines are getting worse even though I am getting stronger. The other day London and Salem were practicing their magic and, well in the simplest tees it went really wrong, and I was hit with their haywire spell. It was not harmful at all, but now my hair changes colour according to my emotion. Which is hard to deal with. Paris says he has worked out a colour code. Red for relaxed, blonde for anger, brown for irritation, green for tired, black for pain, and blue for sad. **_

_**Hope to see you soon,**_

_**~Moscow**_

_Dear Moscow,_

_You have migraines? America has the same problem, but his is because he can sense D.C.'s guilt. It is fun to see him shriek in utter pain. London does magic? Well the same thing happened to me when England was trying to turn America's hair to do that. My you must find out the color for love, that is always the prettiest, like sunflowers._

_~Russia_


	35. Chapter 35

"Letter for you Japan!" Italy said handing him the letter.

_**Dear Japan,**_

_**What is your secret to awesome sushi and, and what are your thoughts on Germany ,Italy ,and Greece .**_

_**~OhmyNightwing**_

_Dear OhmyNightwing,_

_I can't tell you my secret to my sushi. That would be breaking family tradition. I do but a lot of salt on it though, which tastes good! Germany is strict and follows rules. I like to go to training, it helps when you go to fight. Italy is happy go lucky, but he hugs way too much. Greece is nice and he helped me learn to release my anger._

_~Japan_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Dear America,**_

_**England hides his dsgger someplace ON him**__._

_**~A MLP FiM Comicperson**_

_Dear A MLP FiM Comicperson,_

_This is no fun. I can't believe my eyes, he won't let me touch him either but I will find it!_

_~AMERICA THE HERO_

_**dear France,**_

_**Are you perverted or misunderstood?**_

_**~A MLP FiM Comicperson**_

_Dearest,_

_I am not misunderstood. I am a major pervert and everyone knows it, well except for all the ladies at the bar~ ohonhonhonhonhon~_

_~France_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Dear Denmark,**_

_**Do you use any magic?**_

_**~gintama200**_

_Dear gintama200,_

_Sadly Norway won't let me because he says I will screw up and kill everyone._

_~Denmark_

_**Dear America,**_

_**Do you play Magic the Gathering?**_

_**~gintama200**_

_Dear gintama200,_

_Yes I have played that! It wasn't my favorite though. Thanks for writing me this question and please write again! Also we are going to have Japan answer his letter here too!_

_~AMERICA THE HERO_

_**Japan,**_

_**I was wondering how much salt do you use for your food?**_

_**~gintama200**_

_Dear gintama200-san,_

_I put almost a pound of salt on my Sushi and tuna when Germany isn't looking. He says that it will increase my blood pressure._

_~Japan_

_**America,**_

_**What did you think when England was talking to his "friends" have you tried putting him in therapy because of it?**_

_**~gintama200**_

_Dear gintama200,_

_Well the first thing I thought was: "wow he must be really lonely." I had no intention to send him to the therapy man that he says he goes to. That guy is a total whack, he made England confess his love for me… I already knew he loved me though._

_~America_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Dear Papa, **_

_**So evidently snow white is for when I'm embarrassed, grey is shocked, and royal purple is for love! I found those out today. Something weird is happening here all of the old letters you sent me are gone! I usually have them tied up with a red ribbon and sitting on my bedroom desk. Weird. **_

_**Love you,**_

_**Moscow**_

"well at least I know the color now~" Russia cooed to himself.

_Dear Moscow,_

_I like the colors, I think they are all very pretty and probably suit you well! The letters I sent you are missing? You'll have to ask England about that, he seems kind of jumpy lately. I too find that weird, but I can't figure that out now can I?_

_Love you lots,_

_Russia_

_**Papa, **_

_**So I might have made a huge mistake today! I kissed Moscow! Her hair turned Grey then white then purple before she ran off to her bedroom and she hasn't come out yet! **_

_**Paris**_

_Dear Paris,_

_She ran away? Oh my dear child, that means she was embarrassed! She loves you back, that must mean that purple is love! Oh you two will make such a nice pair and have beautiful children!_

_Love you,_

_France_

_**Dear Father,**_

_**I don't even know what spell she could have been hit with, and I pray that it will soon wear off! It's almost disturbing to know what Moscow is feeling at all hours of the day! Her eyes have started changing colour too! I don't think she knows yet, and no one really wants to tell her either. It has been getting harder and harder to keep Paris, Moscow, and D.C. seperate but now with the spell going on Moscow has been even more irritable. On a happier note Paris finally got enough guts to kiss Moscow, I don't think he knows that purple means love for her. We aren't going to tell him either.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**London**_

_Dear London,_

_It will wear off, trust me. This sort of thing happened when I was trying to cast that spell on America, but it went on Russia instead. Let's just say when his hair turned sunflower yellow he was angry and it scared us all. His eyes changes as well, like father like daughter as they say! How is it getting harder, love? P-paris kissed Moscow?! Oh no, this is bad… this means one of the countries will fade! It will either be Russia or France! You have to tell them this if they want to see their fathers alive! Russia is still in the hospital at the moment. His nose is healed but his back is still terrible. _

_With love,_

_England_

_**Dad, **_

_**Welp there goes my chance to ever be with Moscow. I heard from Alaska that Paris kissed her today. Do you know if that's true?**_

_**Love ya, **_

_**Mickey**_

_Dear Mickey,_

_I am sure you can like someone else….like London… yes it is true although now that that has happened France or Russia might fade. Can you please get Someone to send me a hamburger, England won't let me have any until I am fully recovered again. I have been getting these headaches but I can't place why I have been getting them. Nothing bad is happening in D.C. or the other states right?_

_Love you and lots of hugs,_

_America_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Dear Italy,**_

_**Have you ever played a Japanese game called Hetaoni?**_

_**Dear Germany,**_

_**My sister keeps going on and on about how she's raising money to build a church in Germany that also houses homeless. I want to know what you think about it. She seems pretty set on doing it no matter what others say so I'm not sure what else to do.**_

_**Dear Russia,**_

_**Can I hug you?**_

_**Dear Romano,**_

_**My friend looks and acts just like you. What can i do to keep him happy?**_

_**Love Kushina**_

_Ciao Kushina!,_

_Ve~? Is it a fun game, or one of those scary ones Japan lets America play?_

_See you again,_

_Italy_

_Dear Kushina,_

_Well I do suppose we could have a church that can house the homeless. I would suggest telling her to keep going for that dream, maybe even tell her to get a few more people to help._

_With Wurst, _

_Germany_

_Dear Kushina,_

_Well if you want to get slaughtered by Belarus, come and get one! ^J^ oh I am just joking with you! I would love a hug from you!_

_Love you new friend,_

_Russia_

_Dear Kushina,_

_Well first you should give him plenty of tomatoes. Then if you want to please him give him random fucking gifts, that always worked on me when Italy wanted to be nice and take me out. Now I kinda just don't go fucking places, because last time he almost drowned in a puddle trying to save a stupid cat._

_Tomatoes and pasta,_

_Romano_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Dear England,**_

_**Where do you hide your dagger?**_

_**Dear all countries,**_

_**I am not a girl, I am a boy!**_

_**~Broken Heart of Love**_

_Dear Broken Heart of love,_

_I hide my dagger on my thigh, you see that way America can't find it. Just be sure not to tell him or I will tell the cops you of assisting a rape._

_England _

_Dear Broken Heart of Love,_

_We are all terribly sorry for calling you a girl, but we had no intent to offend you in any sort of way._

_Sorry again,_

_All countries_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Germany what have you done to try and stop Japan from using salt and what do you think of Italy?**_

_**~gintama200**_

_Dear gintama200,_

_I have dumped all his salt in the sink and or flushed it down the toilet. Italy is way too affectionate and eats too much pasta, he also skips training and is not very good at fighting. I can't help but have those feeling towards him though, they call it love right?_

_Germany_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Hey Dad, **_

_**No nothing is going on with any of us. I just don't know if I can date London, I pretty sure NYC has a crush on her, that and she somewhat scares me. Well the burger I sent you is one that Moscow made, I asked London if she could ask Moscow to make some. **_

_**Love you,**_

_**Mickey **_

_**Dear Father,**_

_**Well it definitely has gotten quieter around here. For some reason D.C. has gotten extremely quiet, Paris is balled up on the couch (at least he's eating, unlike Moscow), and Moscow refuses to leave her room, except for one time where she made us burgers, she totally avoided Paris. How long does this spell last? Moscow's hair has been green ever since she locked herself in her room (I'm the only one she alows in).**_

_**Love you,**_

_**London **_

_**Papa,**_

_**My life is 100% over. O. V. E. R. **_

_**Paris**_

_Dear Mickey,_

_Thanks for the awesome burger, that chick sure knows how to cook! I am pretty sure you can find someone to love! There are plenty of fish in the sea! I am sorry that you don't like London, but I need you to keep a secret kay? I love England, as in love love him. so you can't tell anyone else._

_~America the hero_

_Dear London,_

_Moscow isn't eating again? D.C. is actually quite?! Well this can only mean that Paris is upset that Moscow ran away from him when he kissed her and D.C. is still upset because he can't apologize. The spell should have worn off in three days time. I hope that this helped you lots._

_~England_

_Dear Paris,_

_Your life is not over, she is actually avoiding you because she feels the same way. Honononoonon~ I suggest you get off your lazy butt this second and go talk to her, A.L.O.N.E. with no one around, oui?_

_~France_


	43. Chapter 43

_**A/N:**_** ALRIGHT WHEN I REACH FIFTY CHAPTERS I WILL BE HAVING A SURPRISE CHAPTER! THIS IS IN THANKS TO MY FRIENDS AND MY MANY REVIEWERS. THATNK YOU EARTH PRINCESS TERRA, FOR THE LOVELY IDEA TO WRITE THE SURPRISE CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU DO WELL WITH YOUR WRITINGS!**

_**Dear Nordic five, **_

_**Thank you all for answering, and Denmark, I do not think Sweden is happy that your getting free drinks from Finland.**_

_**Love Hungary101**_

_**Dear Iceland, **_

_**I liked your answer. If you could, please tell me what your hobbies are.**_

_**Love, Hungary101**_

_Dear Hungary101,_

_You are very welcome and yes Sweden is very mad at Denmark for getting free drinks out of him._

_~Nordic Five_

_Dear Hungary101,_

_Thanks for liking my answer! It really helps to have someone who doesn't pester me all the time. My hobbies are reading and writing. I also like to play with my penguin, he is funny!_

_~Iceland_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Dear America,**_

_**England hides his dagger on his thigh and look for it when he's sleeping.**_

_**Dear England,**_

_**I dare you to call the cops!**_

_**~ Broken Heart of Love**_

_Dear Broken Heart of Love,_

_Thanks so much dude! I won't bother to do it when he is sleeping, I'll do it now~_

_America_

_Dear Broken Heart of Love,_

_No, you told him! he is giving me a creepy stare and he looks scary! I am going tp not call them this time, but be warned I know dark magic I can curse you._

_England_

"Hey England, I know where the dagger is~" America said in his creepy rape voice.

"How the bloody hell are you going to get it?!" England boomed as America lunged at him. he then grabbed his thigh and pulled the knife from the strap.

"HAHA no I can use it to carve wood!" America ran around the room with the knife facing upwards and everyone looked at him with amusement. Then he fell and laughed even more.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Dear Papa,**_

_**So Moscow won't come out of her room, and will only let London in. Paris is curled up on the couch and D.C. has been moping around for the past few days. **_

_**Love you,**_

_**Volgograd**_

_Dear Stalin,_

_I have heard many things about that from England. Do you know what is going on? I am sure I can send some sunflowers to her or maybe even tell London to give her this letter._

_Hello Moscow I have heard that you won't come out of your room. So with this letter I am sending you some sunflowers and my best wishes to you._

_Love you both lots,_

_Russia_


	46. Chapter 46

_**Hi Papa,**_

_**I'm so sorry about not writing to you. The others forgot to tell me about it. My name is Ottawa and my human name is Emily. I have a grizzly bear cub named Ake. There has been a lot of things going on here, too many things to put in this letter, how are things there? So I heard that some of the cities are going to come visit you guys and I thought about tagging along.**_

_**Love you, **_

_**Emily**_

_Dear Emily, (if it's not too much to call you that)_

_I really don't mind, you are my daughter after all! Really!? I love bears and Polar bears are my favorite though. No offense to Ake. Well besides everyone forgetting that I am here and America almost dying, pretty well. I would love for you to join them, I usually don't get company so I have a spare bedroom. What kind of things have been happening there? I am just curious now that you said something about it._

_Love you Emily,_

_Canada_


	47. Chapter 47

_**Hi Dad, **_

_**You're right I have to move on! And IKR Moscow is like the best cook ever! **_

_**Love, **_

_**Mickey**_

_Dear Mickey,_

_That's the spirit kiddo! Yes they are the best , way better than England's cooking. I got yelled at too, he said that I should stop asking people to send me burgers 24/7! I mean come on, he knows I eat them all the time!_

_Love you,_

_America_


	48. Chapter 48

_**Papa, **_

_**I've tried but London is keeping an eye on the door and the door is locked! I'll try again tonight! Wish me luck!**_

_**Paris**_

_Dear Paris,_

_Alright son, I will wish you all of my luck! Please make sure to be extra careful though and hide from London if you see her coming to the door._

_With love and French perfume, (Yes I want you to wear this perfume that I am sending.)_

_France _


	49. Chapter 49

_**Dear Father,**_

_**I went back to some of the things you said earlier. If two capitals date and or marry a union is formed between those respective countries. Now some of the bigger unions like the Soviet Union and the European Union are different. No one fades. Also if it is cities and or states treaties and trading agreements become stronger. I got Moscow to eat a little bit today it was just a small part of a scone though. She is one of the few who will eat my food. **_

_**Love you, **_

_**London**_

_Dear London,_

_Thank you for proving my research wrong. I hope that this new information will be useful to Germany. He keeps asking me what would happen if him and Italy hooked up and started dating. I can't take all the stress, it makes me irritable and highly dangerous. America found out where I hide my Dagger. He practically raped me with his hand to get it, how rude! I am glad that you have gotten Moscow to eat a little, although I would like her to eat more than that. It won't be good for her health and or her physical stature. She eats your food? I am glad at least some people like the taste of British treats, they are indeed the best quality._

_Love you, _

_England._

_P.S. I am sending you a basket full of scones with this letter._


	50. Chapter 50

_**Hi Papa,**_

_**So you want to know what has been going on here? Well let me start from the very beginning.**_

_**London, D.C., Paris, Moscow, and I all live together. We all were about to move into a bigger house consisting of, Saint Petersburg, Volgograd, Hawaii, and Alaska. When Hawaii and Moscow first met, Hawaii, knowing Moscow could not swim, pushed Moscow into the deep end of our pool, Paris jumped in to save her. A few weeks later D.C. became extremely possessive and violent, Paris was talking with Moscow and D.C. didn't like that very much and broke Paris's arm and collarbone, Moscow got really sick and we called Beijing. He told us that Moscow was fading. One night she got better and D.C. went back to normal. London and Salem hit Moscow with a spell that turned her hair different colours according to her emotions. (tell England that it has yet to fade away). Paris kissed Moscow and Moscow locked herself in her room, D.C. became all gloomy, and Paris is balled up on the couch. Last night Moscow allowed London, Paris, and I in at separate times, she had lost a lot of weight.**_

_**See very hectic. And no I don't mind you calling me Emily. So was this past month as exciting as mine?**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Emily**_

_Dear Emily,_

_Wow, that is a lot to happen in one house! As for here let us say about as exciting as your month. When we started writing these letters to you all everything was fine, but suddenly Russia started to get too attached to America. One night when I visited America, Russia came over with a sunflower and a creepy face. I let him in and he went straight to America's bedroom. About ten minutes of Russia being there he left with the same grin but there was also a hint of pride, so I went in and checked on America. He was raped by that monster. A few weeks after that though Russia became extremely violent and bossed people around. America also got sick so we called Hungary, she said he was fading pretty fast and that we needed to help him eat. Then all the sudden he fought Russia and now he is normal, although he still suffers from severe headaches and stomach pains. I will be sure to tell England that the colours have not faded out yet. I would suggest getting one of Norway or Romania's children to reverse the spell. (that's what we had to do to get Russia's hair back to normal.) I would try feeding her fresh pancakes that helped America regain himself when England kissed him and he hid from us all._

_Love you lots,_

_Canada( you can call me Matthew if you'd like)_


	51. Chapter 51

_**A/N: Alright so my computer deleted the surprise chapter so I would like to inform you that the chapter will have a slight delay. I would also like to thank all of you for sending in these letters. They sure are good! So yeah a delay in the chapter update, please keep sending letters until the chapter is redone so I can still post almost daily! I really wish my computer was not a hard head all the time. **____** So with this note please send more letters! Oh and I am willing to let you ask me the author any question you want based on what I think of the Hetalia characters, which do not belong to me. **____** so please review questions for me or the Characters at anytime!**_


	52. Chapter 52

_**Dear Alfred F. Jones, AKA The United States of adorable little shits and idiots,**_

_**You are my shipping bitch for this fandom. I can and will ship you with anyone and anything with no regrets. So, yeah. USUK!**_

_**Okay, so, QUESTIONS! Do you ever have moments of insanity, when you just wanna go on a murder spree? In my head, I see you have many, many, MANY diffrent layers in your personality. You're just so diverse that I can just see you beeing a complete fool at one moment, and a douchy prick the next. You can speak other languages fluently, right? With so many immigrants, you gotta know other languages. **_

_**With respect and tacos,**_

_**ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling u**_

_**Dear England of Dorky Ireland,**_

_**If I told you I was willing to pair 'Merica with anyone (yes, ANYONE) and have no regrets, what would you say? **_

_**Did you know, of all my pairings, USUK was my original OTP? **_

_**I can do magic too, though I mostly use it to drive people insane and stuff. If you see any flying tabby cats, they're visiting their cousin, Flying Mint Bunny. **_

_**With Love and magical insanity,**_

_**ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling u**_

_**PS: Search Demon!Alfred or Devil!Alfred, whatever, on Tumblr. ;)**_

_Dear ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling,_

_Yes I do have those weird moments! How did you know that? I am going to search that later because you seem like a really cool person! So yeah about the going insane on people's asses, well let's just say the person who triggers this the most is France. I can't stand his cocky ass accent and how he goes around having sex with every girl he lays his eyes on. Also Canada can cause that moment where I have a little insanity streak, with all of his three hour rants. They are so fucking boring!_

_I do know a lot of languages. It's all the fact that people think I'm too thick in the brain to accept anyone else into my country. I can speak them all fluently as well._

_Thanks for the kick ass letter!_

_Alfred F. Jones! A.K.A United States Of Fucking Awesomeness! _

_Dear ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling,_

_Why in the world would you pair America with anyone! He deserves just one person in his life not 200! Therefore I would say go to that bloody place people (including me) call hell. I can't stand America being with anyone else! What does OTP mean anyways? France uses that term a lot when he talks about his private fanfictions. Flying Mint Bunny will be excited to know that her cousins are coming to visit. I guess I should set up extra beds then?_

_Thanks for the letter, _

_England (NO I AM NOT A DORK! EVERYONE NEEDS TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!)_


	53. Chapter 53

_**Dear Iceland**_

_**Keep your head up high. if someone tries to bully you, you bully/blackmail them back :) I bet your pretty smart if those are your hobbies, they seem fun. I also think your penguin is very cute, btw!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Hungary101**_

_Dear Hungary101,_

_Thank you for all the moral support. I will tend to use blackmail once in a while on Denmark. It helps me get Finland to stop getting all those free drinks. I am smart from reading and my vocabulary increased from when I wrote that book for Sealand on how to beat the crap out of England and his new found enemies. That is, if he ever gets any._

_With care and hopes of joy,_

_Iceland_


	54. Chapter 54

_**Dear Romania,**_

_**Are you a what do you think of Dracula?**_

_**Love,**_

_**gintama200**_

_Dear gintama200,_

_I do not understand the first part of your letter but I can answer the other question. Dracula is a blood sucker and I do not fancy him very much. He is quite the host though just be sure not to stay after dark or you will die._

_With love,_

_Romania_


	55. Chapter 55

_**Dear Monsieur France,**_

_**What were your feelings for Jeanne d'Arce? You do not have to answer if you don't want to, as I can understand how that would be a hard subject for you. **_

_**- Myrna**_

_**Dear England,**_

_**You're awesome. Thank you for bringing things such as Sherlock, Doctor Who, and Monty Python into this world. They're all amazing! Tell Flying Mint Bunny and the rest of your friends that I said hi.**_

_**- Myrna**_

_**Dear Romania,**_

_**You're my favorite, even over my home country (which is America). Could you do me a favor and punch him (preferably in the face or some other sensitive area) as revenge for the Twilight series (because vampires DON'T SPARKLE)? I'd do it myself, but I'm rather busy with work. Multumesc(thanks)!**_

_**- Myrna**_

_dear Myrna,_

_I do wish not to talk about Jeanne D'Arce, it is too much for my heart to cope with at this time. Maybe you could ask another time? That would be kind of you._

_With love and roses,_

_France_

_Dear Myrna,_

_Thank you for calling me awesome. You are welcome for bringing you those shows, it was a pleasure to give the people something to watch. I agree, they are amazing and you can thank our queen for letting us make those films. I will be sure to tell them you said hi, they are all reading right now so they say hi back!_

_With my best wishes,_

_England_

_Dearest Myrna,_

_Thank you, I tend to be people's favorite a lot. Sure I can punch America in his vital regions if you'd like me to. I tend to not like him as well so it is like taking my anger out on him._

_With magic,_

_Romania_


	56. Chapter 56

_**Sorry Romania I meant to ask if you are a vampire and England do you know only one flying mint bunny or is their more out their?**_

_**gintama200**_

_Dear gintama200,_

_Yes I am a vampire, but most people don't notice it._

_Romania_

_Dear gintama200,_

_Well I know Flying Mint Bunny's cousins. They are tabby cats and for some reason she has a uncle who is part dog._

_With love,_

_England_


	57. Chapter 57

_**Scotland what do you think of your brothers, England specially?**_

_**gintama200**_

_Dear gintama200,_

_My brothers are well to me seeing as I'm the eldest. England is rather stubborn and won't listen to my life lessons, which consist of me yelling at him about his mistakes._

_Scotland_


	58. Chapter 58

_**Dear Alfred of Awesomeness, **_

_**Pssshhh, insanity is awesome! It's the best. ;) I NOW BESTOW UPON YOU MY BLESSING! YOU CAN GO INSANE WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT! :D Can you say hi to big momma Mexico for me? I'm sending some enchiladas in this. Do with them what you like. You should really read the Harry Potter books. Or watch the movies. They're the best thing since, well, the 90's. **_

_**Aww, you're welcome! :) You, Italy, and Iggy are my favorites (don't tell him, though.)**_

_**With insanity and Mexican food, **_

_**Goddess of Unicorns, Insanity, and Nutella AKA ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling **_

_**Dear England of Magical Bunnies,**_

_**:P I was calling Ireland dorky, if ya didn't get it. AND IT WAS A COMPLIMENT! I ONLY CALL A SELECT FEW DORKY! **_

_**HEY! It's not like I do it willingly! I just sorta see the pairing on accident, search some more on tumblr, and BOOM! I ship it. :/ OTP means "One True Pairing" Iggy. I still think USUK dominates all, though. It gives me the most feels. DID YA LOOK AT THE TUMBLR!? HUH, HUH, DID YA, DID YA!? **_

_**Flying Mint Bunny is awesome. She helped me and Flying Tabby Cat prank my bestie, Rachel. **_

_**Anyway, do you know who Dan Howell and Phil Lester are? If so, could you tell give 'em some bad puns from me? ARIGOTO! **_

_**Here, I'll send you some nice Mexican dessert. Will you like me now? **_

_**With love and fond eyerolls, **_

_**Goddes of Unicorns, Insanity, and Nutella AKA ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling**_

_**PS: Are you a brony? I bet you are. ;)**_

_**Dear France of The Creepy Perverts,**_

_**If you could pair anyone with anyone, EXCEPT USUK, PRUCAN, OR ANY POPULAR PAIRS, who would it be? Do you happen to know a certain Sebastian Michaeles, or J Micheal Tatum? ;P **_

_**STAY PERVY!**_

_**With curiosity and ships, **_

_**Goddess of Unicorns, Insanity, and Nutella AKA ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling**_

_Dear ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling,_

_Yeah you got that right dude! Insanity can be used for good and evil, but mostly evil. Sure I can say hi to Mexico for ya! He will be happy to hear from some fans for once! There is no way I will watch or read Harry Potter, well unless Iggy forced me to. _

_Thanks for the Mexican food! I will give it to Mexico and then tell him it's from you. Don't worry about not telling Iggy about liking him for you! He won't get it anyways, he's a really bad guesser. _

_With hamburgers, cola and insane thoughts,_

_Alfred F. Jones A.K.A United States Of Awesome things!_

_Dear ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling,_

_Well of course I didn't get it you twat. I guess if it was a compliment I can let it slide, since you seem nice and all. Well you must have good taste if you pair me and America all the time or us being yur One True Pairing. _

_Do not call me IGGY! I don't like that nickname or anyone to call me by it! Yes I looked at Tumblr… those were….interesting I should say. But why the BLOODY HELL IS AMERICA INSANE?! Who gave you those ideas!? AMERICA IS KIND NOT A COMPLETE AND UTTER TERRORIST!_

_Sure I can give those guys some bad puns, that is for a respectable pay. I do not make fun of myself to those two, for it would be a bad reputation for me, although is you fork some serious amounts of cash then sure!_

_I hate to inform you but I don't like Mexican desserts, those are more of Alfred's liking._

_With pirates, Flying Mint Bunny, and scones,_

_Arthur Kirkland (YES YOU CAN CALL ME BY MY NAME NOW, OT ENGLAND OR IGGY!)_

_Dear ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling,_

_Hononononon~ so you have found my secret non? Well if I could pair any two I would have to pair Italy with Canada. And for your second question yes I know Sebastian Michaeles. He walks around London all the time. I heard that he is a demon, but England doesn't believe me. The second person I know as well~ he I can ship with England in my crossover fictions. Hononononon~ _

_I am a pervert yes and I plan on staying like that for all my country's life non?_

_With roses, love, and French perfume,_

_France_


	59. Chapter 59

_**Dear EVERY COUNTRY, EVER! YES EVEN THE AWESOME PRUSSIA,**_

_**I will be sending my many boxes of sweetes and food to you all. Enjoy it! But, just one thing...**_

_**...DESTROY THE PERCY JACKSON MOVIES! THEY ARE A DISGRACE TO MY FANDOM AND I WILL NOT TOLOERATE IT! DO IT OR SO HELP ME I WILL GO IN THERE MYSELF AND TORTURE WITH ALL YOUR WORST NIGHTMARES (thanks to Bill Cipher) UNTIL YOU STOP PRODUCTION OF THESE FILMS, OR MAKE BETTER ONES! **_

_**Thank you for understanding. **_

_**ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling**_

_Dear ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling,_

_Food? Ve~ I want it all! The other countries told me to write the letter for them because they are actually paying attention to the meeting. By the way this is Italy! I can try to get Germany and America to destroy all of those films! They are really good at fighting things! I can stay back and wave my tiny white flag!_

_I made you one too, so with this letter I am sending you one of my hand crafted flags! Ve~_

_Thanks you for telling us,_

_Italy and the rest of us!_


	60. Chapter 60

_**Hi Papa,**_

_**It's me, Emily.I can't wait to be able to see you again. I really miss you and things are getting bad here again. London has started fighting Rome, and it's not going well. Moscow is usually the mediator for all of the arguments, trading, and alliances. Everyone is kind of falling apart here. How are they faring where you are?**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Emily**_

_**Hey Dad, **_

_**Can I ask a favor of you? Good, I'm going to do it anyway. Please try to not make England angry. London has been fighting with Rome for this past week and I don't want her snapping at me or any of the other cities or states. The only person that can calm her down is Moscow, and the fact that London and Rome are still fighting says something about Moscow's health right now. Paris has tried again and again but he doesn't have the same effect. Just having Moscow in the room get's rid of tension. Is there any country there that has the same effect?**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Mikey**_

_Dear Emily,_

_What London and Rome are fighting?! Have you tried to at least get Moscow out of her room? I am sure that she could just be there and everything will stop. I can tell you that England has become very irritable and snapped at America yesterday. It scared him so much he didn't even come to this meeting today. I am starting to think that London is the key cause for England's behavior. Have you even tried the pancakes on Moscow yet? I am starting to get worried myself here._

_I love you lots,_

_Canada (I sent some pancakes for Moscow with this letter. I hope they get there safely.)_

_Dear Mickey,_

_Don't worry about not making England upset. He has gotten irritable lately and I think it has something to do with the fight London is having with Rome. I think Canada sent some pancakes to you guys so Moscow gets better, he says he added a special ingredient. You could send a letter to Italy about that, the South Italy not North. He has some intense power when everyone is arguing and he comes in we shut up and behave._

_Love ya kiddo,_

_America_


	61. Chapter 61

_**Dear, Alfred of Awesome and Insanity,**_

_**YAAAY! :D Yeah, he didn't get that calling people dorky is a complament for me. Anyway, THANKS! Mexico is fun. A bunch of my relatives live there! :) PLEASE!? HARRY POTTER IS AWESOME! Welp, thanks for being the adorable little shit that you are, I'll send you some homemade burgers. :) BYEEE! **_

_**ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling AKA Dani **_

_**Dear Arthur of the Magic Trio,**_

_**Sure! I'll send you my bank account. Well, USUK IS the most adorable pairing ever, so...*shrug* **_

_**Oh..well...HAVE SOME SCONES! :D **_

_**With love and Flying Tabby Cats (yes, they are arriving today), **_

_**ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling AKA Dani **_

_**Dear France of cool accents, **_

_**Hehehe...Sebastian is cool. He is a demon, though. Too bad he's stuck being a douchy British kid's butler for eternity! XD J Micheal Tatum is the shit. :)**_

_**Oooh, ItaCan? I like it! :D You should search pairings on Tumblr. It's the best. ;) BRONY PRIDE! :D **_

_**Thanks for being your adorablly pervy self! I'll send you some chocolates. :)**_

_**With chocolate and ponies, **_

_**ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling**_

_Dear Dani,_

_Thanks for all the letters! Keep 'em coming would you? Yeah Iggy can be a real big air-head at times. No problem! Mexico said Hola and thanks for the food. Fine I guess I can read one of the books and if I like it I will do you a heroic favor and read the rest of them. Well I am thankful for that compliment! I dare you to do that to Iggy one of these letters!_

_Thanks for the burgers!_

_With a Mexican style hamburger,_

_Alfred Fucking Jones!_

_Dear Dani,_

_Thank you for the scones. Ah yes USUK is the best (whatever that means) but France ships so you will have to talk to him about it._

_I am sending your money back, I did it…let's just say I was in jail for two days. It was worth it though._

_Well the tabby cats have beds in The Flying Mint Bunny's room._

_With a burnt Scone,_

_Arthur Kirkland_

_Dear Dani,_

_Yes I have found out your name. I looked at America's letter actually. Sebastian is a demon! You should tell England so he doesn't hit me anymore! I have looked many pairings up on tumblr, unlike some English idiot! He looked at one and had a major nose bleed… I think he has the hots for America…_

_I am a Brony! How did you know?_

_With a rose and wine,_

_Francis Bonnefoy_


	62. Chapter 62

_**Dear Italy the cutest nation EVER, **_

_**Thank you! :) I'll use the flag when I can. :D Did you like the food? I made it with my grandma. LOVE YOU, FELI! **_

_**With love and happy thoughts,**_

_**ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling**_

_Dear bella, (I am sorry if you are not a girl! Please don't KILL me! *sobs*)_

_You are very welcome! White flags are the best! Ve~ I loved the food! Tell your grandma thatnk you for me! Awww I love you too Bella! (once again PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!)_

_With Pasta and tomatoes,_

_Feliciano Vargas!_


	63. Chapter 63

_**Hi Papa,**_

_**What did you put in those pancakes?! Moscow ate them and now she is all cuddle-y. It's not right! Moscow is not supposed to be cuddle-y! She is supposed to be imposing! One of the world's greatest powers!**_

_**What did you do?**_

_**Emily**_

_**Dear Oncle sud de I'Italie, **_

_**It is I, your nephew Paris. Do you think you could talk to Rome? He and London have been fighting this past week and I fear it will lead to war, and no one wants that. A letter will also be sent to England concerning London.**_

_**Thank you, **_

_**Paris**_

_**Hey Iggy!**_

_**Can you like talk to London? She has been fighting with Rome and that's going to turn to a war that we really don't want!**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**D.C.**_

_Dear Emily,_

_I put some love in there but it will wear off. I used it to hide the extra supplements I put in to get her on her feet. Please don't worry I will go away. This happened to America right after he ate them and now he is fine!_

_I'm really sorry Emily,_

_Canada_

_Dear Paris,_

_Yeah I can talk to him. if he is being a little piss head again so help me… anyway what did the Brat start this time? Or who started this little fucking fight? Yes Feliciano can't handle this matter and gave me the letter. Well the Limey bastard can talk to his own kid, that's fine by me._

_With great annoyance,_

_Romano_

_Dear Mickey,_

_Who the bloody hell told you to call me Iggy? Yes I can talk to London for you I suppose. Tell her I want a full letter with how this whole thing started, and tell your father to stop telling people the call me Iggy!_

_With great concerns,_

_England_


	64. Chapter 64

_**Dear France**_

_**Hello there. I wanted to ask if you know any dark secrets about Canada and Russia. **_

_**Love, Hungary 101**_

_Dear Hungary101,_

_I can tell you the secret that Canada has hidden. He has a snapped side. I f you get him angry enough he will kill someone or something… please do not upset him. as for Russia he is scary but he was also bullied as a child which resulted in his current feelings towards things._

_With love and roses,_

_France_


	65. Chapter 65

_**Dear Alfred,**_

_**GRACIAS, PRECIOSO! :D I'll give Iggy my Blessing of insanity...:P Tell Mexico this: Hola! Cuida mi tía, porfa. Esta muy enferma...:(**_

_**Mexican burgers are good. With all the spicey chiles and carne asada...hehe...**_

_**With a craving for burgers,**_

_**Dani**_

_**Dear Arthur, **_

_**I feel like you need to be more carefree...I NOW BLESS YOU! YOU CAN GO INSANE WHENEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT!...Just don't turn into Oliver. He's always trying to poisen me. :/ Thanks! Make sure they don't cause too much misch. :)**_

_**Ahahaha...thanks for the scone...hehehe...**_

_**With love and hope you'll get better at not buring scones,**_

_**Dani**_

_**Dear France,**_

_***scoff* Everyone is secretly a brony. By the way, PINKIE PIE IS BEST PONY! :D I ship USUK so, so much, you wouldn't belive how much I want them together. **_

_**With platonic love and ships,**_

_**Dani**_

_Dear Dani,_

_Sure thing bro! I can tell Mexico both of those things! I am the hero after all! Yes give Iggy the power to let loose! I know Mexican burgers are my favorite kind!_

_With the insane urge to kill France,_

_Alfred Fucking Jones_

_Dear Dani,_

_Don't tell me what to be! And that doesn't quite work. As part of the Kirkland family I have a thick skull, nothing will get past it. Oliver is just…different… that and he is my other half! You can't make fun of him! don't worry they are sleeping like babies…no harm done. You are welcome for the scone BUT THEY WERE NOT BURNT! I MADE THOSE FROM MY MUMSY RECIPE!_

_With annoyance and possible tumors,_

_Arthur Kirkland_

_Dearest Dani,_

_*cocky ass accent* well at least I know how to make ponies scream! I think twilight Sparkle is the best pony! Ahhh yes those two would make a fine pair indeed. Although Arthur tends to be a little dense._

_With brony powers and roses,_

_Francis Bonnefoy_


	66. Chapter 66

_**Dear Feli,**_

_**Even if I was a guy, I would never hurt you. You're too precous. :) My grammie says you're welcome! **_

_**Hope you and Ludwig get together!**_

_**With love and pasta,**_

_**Dani**_

_Dear Dani (that is a pretty name!)_

_Thank you for not hurting me.:) I like your Grandma, she acts like Grandpa Rome! He used to cook just like her! _

_We are already together bella~ see we even skipped a meeting and did things! Ve~ it was fun but I hurt afterwards. Don't tell fratello!_

_With high risk of dying and pasta,_

_Feliciano Vargas_


	67. Chapter 67

_**Dear Canada, one of the most adorable and lovable nations,**_

_**Pst, hey, hey Canada...*glomps***_

_**:)**_

_**Anyway, what would be your reaction if I told you I was an Insane little yandere with an obsession with guts? PLEAS DON'T HATE ME! D:**_

_**Can I come visit your house? It looks very pretty there! :)**_

_**With love and insanity,**_

_**Dani**_

_Dear Dani,_

_*stumbles forward a bit* hey there, could you be as kind as to get off now?_

_Well I would want to be as far away as possible, but since you gave me a hug I would be your friend. You see I don't get seen as much and I tend to be qiuet._

_Sure you can visit my house, as long as you don't eat all the Mexican burgers America stashes here. Thank you for calling the land pretty. It deserves the respect._

_With polar bears and maple syrup,_

_Matthew Williams_


	68. Chapter 68

_**Dear France, **_

_**Thank you very much for answering my letter. **_

_**Love, Hungary 101**_

_Dear Hungary101,_

_There is no need to thank me. But I will say you're welcome._

_With roses,_

_France _


	69. Chapter 69

_**Dear Father,**_

_**Last week I had made scones for Moscow and Rome walked into the kitchen freaked out yelling something about killing everyone in the house and threw my scones into the garden! It was raining!**_

_**Hope you understand,**_

_**London**_

_Dear London,_

_Well that surely wasn't very nice of him but that has no reason for a almost war to start. You can always make more scones whenever you feel like it. Rome was freaking out? Well did you even ask him why he wanted to kill everyone in the house? _

_With great concern,_

_England_


	70. Chapter 70

_**Dear Russia.**_

_**Hello.**_

_**I think you are one of the cutest characters and i have no idea why would someone be scared from …**_

_**and i have a small question ...you always showed interest in China and Lithuania ...what type of relation/feeling you have for both?**_

_**yours.**_

_**Mello's love :3**_

_Dear Mello's love,_

_You want to know secret crush? I will tell you then. I have always favored China mot=re over Lithuania. The reason for this is that China is a lot more calmer and he can actually fight me off if I get to physical. (Lithuania can't fight very well.) also thank you for calling me cute. :3 _

_Thank you for this letter,_

_Russia_


	71. Chapter 71

_**Dear Alfred,**_

_**If ya want, I can pin 'em down while you murder hum. *shrug* Thanks, Al! :) **_

_**With Insanity and evil grins,**_

_**Dani**_

_**Dear Arthur,**_

_***pout* Sorry...PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! D: Anyway, tell your other friends to be wary of the tabbies. They can be...odd...sometimes...**_

_**Suuuuuure, it was, Arthur...(Be glad I didn't put Artie there, mister)**_

_**With love,**_

_**Dani**_

_**Dear France,**_

_**Oh, you cocky little shit. XD Pssshhh, PINKIE PIE IS BEST! SHE CAN BREAK THE FOURTH WALL! THEREFORE, SHE IS BETTER THAN ALL...except Derpy. Derpy is awesome.**_

_**With Derpy pride and love,**_

_**Dani**_

_Dear Dani,_

_Na the dickhead will suffer a cruel and slow death. Oh Mexico wants to know if he can have some more of your food. He says that it was really good and he can't stop thinking about it._

_You're welcome dude! :3 _

_With more Mexican Burgers and Insanity,_

_Alfred the hero_

_Dear Dani,_

_Sure I can tell them about the tabbies. They aren't causing any trouble now, but I would like to know when you want them back?_

_I forgive you, but only this once. Here have another scone, I made America time how long I put it in the oven, so it is not burnt._

_What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean!? I meant what I said, so suck it up! I will not go insane either, I am a pure bloody gentleman._

_With Rage and a scone,_

_Arthur Kirkland (please inform me on the frogs whereabouts, I have to kick his ass when I find him)_

_Dear Dani,_

_*cocky French Accent* Oh the torture you put me in! Twilight Sparkle is much better than those two! I'll have you know that I am going to start shipping more USUK stories based on their behavior towards one another. Honononon~ _

_I am sending you a rose, it is White. I hope you like it._

_With roses and beauty,_

_Francis_


	72. Chapter 72

_**Dear Feli,**_

_**YAAAAY! You like my name! :) Don't worry, I won't tell Lovino. :D Hehehe...*nudge nudge wink wink*, right? ;)**_

_**With love and pasta,**_

_**Dani**_

_Dear Dani,_

_Ve~ thank you so much! Lovino would kill me for sure if he found out! Yes your name is very pretty. Ve, what does that mean?_

_With Pasta and tomatoes,_

_Feliciano Vargas_


	73. Chapter 73

_**hey France what do you think of England's devil summoning song? Canada what would you do if the other countries would banned hockey?**_

_**gintama200**_

_Dear gintama200,_

_I think his demon song is creepy! His magic always goes wrong!_

_France_

_Dear gintama200,_

_I would kill them all. Hockey should not be banned just because some people get a little physical. I would probably just do what I said, I would snap and kill them all. Do not tell the others of my dark side please?_

_Thanks,_

_Canada_


	74. Chapter 74

_**Dear Canada of the most wonderful,**_

_**Fine..*pout* *gets off you* **_

_**...If you have enough ingredients to let me make my gorditas, then sure. Hehehe...I'm not THAT insane...hehehe...**_

_**With love and happines,**_

_**Dani**_

_**PS: You're land is very beautiful. :)**_

_Dear Dani,_

_Oh no! I'm sorry *freaks out*_

_I have enough ingredients for you to make Gordtias, don't worry. *smiles shyly* I knew you weren't that insane, but I am bad at joking, as seen in the last letter._

_With thanks and maple syrup,_

_Matthew Williams _


	75. Chapter 75

_**Dear Canada,**_

_**By the way, can I call you Mattie? Thanks!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Dani**_

_Dear Dani,_

_You can call me anything you want, I don't mind. It's really not a problem :3_

_With thanks,_

_Matthew Williams_


	76. Chapter 76

_**Dear Papa,**_

_**I realized that history is a terrible, bloody, thing, which I wish I had never taken part of. For you see someone, somewhere will always have something better, and jealousy will surge within each and every one of us to such a great extent that we will take what others have at any cost. Resulting in war. In the loss of innocent lives because of our greed. Then I think of all of the things that we work so hard on to try to make better. Hunger, homelessness. But we can never finish our task before jealousy returns. There is no hope for us. We are stuck in and endless cycle of bloodshed and loss. There is no destiny for our kind, only the cruel hands of fate. There is no Heroes vs. Villains, only Villains vs. Villains, villains trying to act like the heroes they shall never be. Our kind deserves no love, no happiness, for what we have done. We cannot blame our government or our people, for it is us, and only us we have to blame.**_

_**Do you understand now? Do you understand why I cannot return the love Paris shows for me? It is because no matter how many amends we make, there is always going to be something greater, more evil in the future that shall be our fault. We are only here to represent our people, our land, our government, and any mistakes are ours, and only ours. The fault is on us. And for that I will never be able to forgive any.**_

_**With many regards,**_

_**Moscow**_

_Dear Moscow,_

_It is indeed terrible but we can't not forgive. You see I have forgiven America for his wrong deeds as well as he has forgiven me. I hope that Paris will be okay with you not loving him back, or not showing it to him. Yes I understand what you are saying my sunflower, but please take care of your family there._

_Did you by any chance eat Canada's pancakes? This does not seem like something you would send to me and I am quite worried for your health._

_With high risk of worries,_

_Papa Russia_


	77. Chapter 77

_**Hi England who taught you magic? And Greece why do you always want to fight turkey when he is only trying to talk to you?**_

_**gintama200**_

_Dear gintama200,_

_I had to teach myself magic. It was the only way in which I could defend myself from France and my brothers when I was younger._

_With love,_

_England_

_Dear gintama200,_

_I fight with him because every time I close my eyes all I see is Turkey's face and he annoys me._

_With fluffy cats,_

_Greece_


	78. Chapter 78

_**Dear Germany.**_

_**Do you have this special thing *wink wink* to Prussia?**_

_**And what about Italy ?**_

_**Who is better ?**_

_**Yours, **_

_**Mello's love**_

_Dear Mello's love,_

_I have no special thing (I believe you are talking about incest and or yaoi) with my brother. Italy is a yes, he brings this joy into my life when he is around me. Although he can't fight I still love him that way. Italy is way better then Prussia any day in my book._

_Thank you for writing me,_

_Ludwig (Germany)_


	79. Chapter 79

_**A/N: alright guys I have decided that I can no longer come up with ideas for a surprise chapter. I am asking you all to, once you send in your letter at the bottom of it put a suggestion. Yes I am asking you fellow readers, to send me your suggestions on what the surprise chapter should be based on. I THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND SENDING THE BEAUTIFUL LETTERS! YOU ARE ALL THE BEST TO HAVE IN THIS FIC!**_

_**With lots of fangirl craziness,**_

_**Hetalialover8015**_


	80. Chapter 80

_**Dear Al,**_

_**Oooohhh, can I watch!? CAN I, CAN I, CAN I!? **_

_**SURE! :D I'll send Mexico some homemade Flan in here. :)**_

_**With Mexican food and Insanity,**_

_**Dani**_

_**Dear Arthur,**_

_**...You're pretty stiff, man. Lighten up some. :) And don't take that as a command, it's just a suggestion! ...I liked the scone! :) Oh, ummm...**_

_**I'm sorry Dani isn't here right now, please leave message after the beep. BEEEEEEEEEEEEP.**_

_**Dani**_

_**Dear Francis,**_

_**I liked the rose! It means purity, right? *snort* I'm far from pure, but thanks for the thought. :)**_

_**YES! USUK is too kawaii and beautiful for words!**_

_**Derpy or Viynl...? Maybe Octavia...? Hmmm, Lyra?**_

_**With ponies and love,**_

_**Dani**_

_Dear Dani,_

_If you really want to watch you can. Mexico is honestly gulping down that Flan you sent him! It is funny to watch!_

_With Mexican hamburgers and Nachos,_

_Alfred F. Jones_

_Dear Dani,_

_I am NOT stiff. *losing control* I will not Follow your SUGGESTIONS either. _

_Well I am glad you LIKED the scone, and don't tell me you disconnected, this is a letter._

_If you will excuse me I have to go and relax again._

_With thoughts on killing, _

_Arthur Kirkland_

_Dear Dani,_

_Yes, that rose meant purity, although I knew you were far from it. *smirks evily*_

_You know Arthur just stormed out, did you actually break his sanity? Oh yeah and USUK is a major hit on my page!_

_Derpy definitely Derpy._

_With Another white rose and love,_

_Francis Bonnefoy_


	81. Chapter 81

_**Dear Feli,**_

_**Sure! :)**_

_**OH, NOTHING! HEHEHEheheha..ha..ha...It's not important...*blush* **_

_**With love and happiness,**_

_**Dani**_

_Dear Dani,_

_Okay~ Can you send me more food? I really liked the stuff from last time!_

_Ve~ You are scaring me with that laugh, what's wrong Bella? Why are you blushing like that?_

_With hunger and concern,_

_Feliciano Vargas_


	82. Chapter 82

_**Dear Matthew the Hockey King,**_

_**It's okeh, Mattie. :) YAAAY! *packs bags* I'M READY TO GO! :D**_

_**With excitement and smiles,**_

_**Dani**_

_Dear Dani,_

_Alright then, thanks. _

_Wow you sure are excited to come to my house! I'll make sure Kuma is not there…_

_With high shyness,_

_Matthew Williams_


	83. Chapter 83

_**Dear Germany the adorkable,**_

_**...;) *in a whisper* GerIta is one of my favorite pairings...don't mess it up. ^J^ GOODBYE! :)**_

_**With love and insanity, **_

_**Dani**_

_Dear Dani,_

_I advise you to not call me "adorkable" ever again, for you see Prussia is sitting right beside me._

_What is GerIta and what do you mean your favorite paring? *yells*_

_Goodbye?_

_With questions,_

_Ludwig_


	84. Chapter 84

_**Dear, Papa**_

_**You must not be worried for me or any of the others. As you may be able to forgive I have seen too much, I have done too much. I have killed when it was not necessary, I have killed when it was. My rage is strong, but so is my love. I fear that one of these days I will be unable to control my rage, and hurt those I sworn to care for.**_

_**I did eat Matthews's pancakes, but that is not the reason for my realizations. You must not worry for I shall be fine. You will not receive any more messages from me. I truly hope Saint Petersburg will be able to take on the responsibilities of being your capital. I will return when the need is greatest. **_

_**Hope to see you again,**_

_**Moscow**_

_Dear Moscow,_

_Why are you leaving me!? I can't have you gone. Your love for them will overpower your urge to kill! Please don't leave!_

_With high risk of actually crying,_

_Papa Russia_


	85. Chapter 85

_**Hi Papa,**_

_**So was no longer cuddle-y but I would rather have her cuddle-y than not here at all. Yes you read right Moscow had disappeared. She is not dead because she is not that kind of person. That and no one has come and taken her place as Moscow, Saint Petersburg has taken up all of Moscow's work as capital. There wasn't much for him to do seeing as he's been doing her work for the last few weeks anyways.**_

_**Filled with great worry your daughter,**_

_**Emily**_

_**Father,**_

_**Everything is breaking apart here! Moscow has disappeared without a trace and no one is sure where she has gone! This hasn't happened since the Golden Horde! And we found him dead! If you see her please keep her with you!**_

_**We are all worried here,**_

_**London**_

_**((Hope this inspires you))**_

_Dear Emily,_

_That's good to hear that she was no longer cuddle-y but Russia knows something we don't. Moscow will be back I assure you! Saint Petersburg, keep up the good work for Russia please?_

_Also filled with worry,_

_Canada_

_Dear London,_

_Russia said that Moscow might be coming here? I will be sure to keep her here as long as I can._

_With Worry,_

_England_

(( Thanks this will make a fine chapter!))


	86. Chapter 86

_**Dear Alfred Fucking Jones,**_

_**Hehehe...I'll get my camera ready...**_

_**My family's flan recipe is traditional. :)**_

_**Love ya, Alfie! **_

_**Love,**_

_**Dani**_

_**Dear Arthur,**_

_**..:P Pssst, hey, hey, England...**_

_**DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES!? **_

_**With waffles,**_

_**Dani**_

_**Dear Francis,**_

_**YESSS! *pumps fist in the sky* FINALLY! IGGY WENT INSANE! BEAT THAT, RACHEL! HAHAHA! **_

_**No, not in that way, ya perv. I'm just really, really mentally unstable. I'll keep the flowers in my room. :)**_

_**DERPY! :D**_

_**Love, **_

_**Dani**_

_Dear Dani,_

_I think we need to video tape it…. Not sure he can hold out too long, he is kind of a wimp after all._

_I bet it tastes better than English food. Hey what happened to Arthur, he demands sex more now, and he has hunger in his eyes all the time?_

_Awwww I love ya too dude!_

_With personal issues and Mexican tacos,_

_Alfred._

_Dear Dani,_

_This here is not funny! *yells* Do tell me how you managed to make America more obedient. I like the New him…._

_With insanity and high risk of killing someone,_

_Arthur Kirkland_

_Dear Dani,_

_Who is this Rachel you speak of, is she single*smirks evily*_

_Well calling me a perv makes me want to have you more~ her have another rose._

_Derpy is now the best pony ever._

_With white roses and love,_

_Francis Bonnefoy_


	87. Chapter 87

_**Dear Feli the Adorable,**_

_**SURE! :D I'll send some tortas and gorditas and enchiladas and tacos, :)**_

_**PSSSHT, WHAT!? N-NOTHING'S WRONG! HAHAHA, WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT!? IT'S NOT LIKE I'M DOING ANYTHING! HEHEHEHAHAHA!**_

_**Dani**_

_Dear Dani,_

_Ah bella this food is the best! *eating while staring at Germany* Ve~ okay I trust you! Oh look Germany is coming over!_

_Hallo, this is Germany. I f you know about the last letter you sent well I can't get mien bruder to stop calling me Adorkable now._

_Thanks for ruining the last bit of pride I have left. Also what the hell! What would people pair us together!?_

_With love and annoyance,_

_Germany and Italy_

_P.S. Germany is just upset, don't take it personally!_


	88. Chapter 88

_**Dear Mattie,**_

_**:) Well, OBVIOUSLY! :D**_

_**It's okay. I like Kumajiro. :)**_

_**With love,**_

_**Dani**_

_Dear Dani,_

_I am glad you are excited._

_Uh are you sure, last time I had a visitor Kuma bit him. and my visitor was Prussia and other nations as well. I don't want you to get hurt._

_With concern and mental ustableness,_

_Matthew Williams_


	89. Chapter 89

_**Dear Russia **_

_**Hello my name is Sydney but everyone calls me panda. I think you are not scary and are actually very handsome. (Also very cute) my questions are what's your favorite color? Fave food? And if you could date anyone who would it be? (Gives Russia hug) also if you ever have to come to America for a meeting look me up and I will show you a great place to get sunflowers.**_

_**With hugs and sweetness panda**_

_**-ideas I have well you could always bring us and uk together for a drunken night of fun that always gets a few laughs also a weird girl gave me this letter for amarica can you give it to him please**_

_**Dear papa**_

_**Hihi daddy it's me NC ! North Carolina ! Remember ! Look I'm writing this because you haven't been paying us southern stats any attention ...for about 7 years now. And I think it's taking it's tole on Ray ( my twin South Carolina my names Stella by the way) I know your busy but he looks up to you and I was wondering if you could send him a letter. Also if you ever come down here or if anyone else comes down here my door is always open for ya. Oh and one more thing some tension between northern and southern states is getting out of hand and I don't know how to calm everybody down please help.**_

_**With love from Stella Angelina**_

_Dear Panda, (is that okay to call you?)_

_Well I thank you for calling me cute and handsome, it is true that others are scared of me. My favorite color is of course any type of red or even yellow. My favorite food is this thing Americans eat which I think are called Waffles and or Vodka. If I could date anyone I wanted I would date, America,England, or even China. I have high interest in them. *hugs back* well I will come visit them so you can show me those sunflowers!_

_With great love and plenty of hugs,_

_Russia (you can call me Vanya though)_

_Dear Stella Angelina,_

_Hello sweetheart. Yes I remember you quite well, I know all my states. Has it really been that long? I could have sworn it was only 3 years. Well tell Ray to write to me sometime, if it helps him with his spirit. Alright I will make sure to tell the others and also tell Ray I said hi and that he can send me whenever he wants to. Well if the states are fighting tell them to suck it up and behave or I will come visit each and every one of them until they know to stop._

_With love,_

_America_

_((Thanks for the Idea! I will put in the chapter right away! Also feel free to PM me if you want!))_


End file.
